Fossil Fighters: Master Of Shadows
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Nathaniel Tyran, aka Neo, is a young boy who travels to Vivosaur island to live out his dreams of becoming a master fighter, but he has a dark secret, one that could tear the very fabric of existence. And what else could be looming in the dark? DunaXOCXharem, RosieXHolt, lemons bound.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dark Below

A boat zipped through the ocean waters as it was starting to reach its destination of an island mere minutes away. On the boat was a man in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, he was the captain of this fine vessel, captain Travers.

"Young man! Come on down here! We'll make landfall shortly." The captain called. Footsteps were heard from the front of the boat before a boy at the age of 18 jumped down.

The boy was a fairly well built specimen, lean muscle that made him look like he was a younger, smaller version of Keanu Reeves. Standing at 5'8", He had red hair with black tips, green eyes, tan skin, and he had a strange symbol tattooed on the side of his neck. His attire was a red shirt with a gorgosaurus on it, black cargo pants, red hiking boots, black gloves, and a black and red safari hat.

"I take your excited to land on vivosaur island right?" Travers grinned to the boy.

"Definitely. Been a Dino fanatic since I was a young one." He grinned. "I cannot Wait to see this island paradise."

"You got a spirit kid. I like that." The man chuckled. "So what's your name future fighter?"

"Nathaniel Tyran. But my friends call me Neo." He replied.

"Neo...there a reason for that?" Travers asked.

"I'm a fan of the Matrix." The boy explained.

"Ah." The man nodded. "Now, seeing that you're a dinosaur fan, which kind of dinosaurs are you into? The gentle herbivores, or the fierce flesh eating carnivores?"

Neo thought for a second. "Hard to say, I like them both. But if I had to say...carnivores."

"What kind of carnivores are you into? The small and speedy kind, or the large and powerful beasts?" Travers asked again.

"...damn that's hard...big ones, definitely." The redhead said.

"Which of the two beasts are you into? The jaws beast Tarbosaurus, or the lizard king himself, the Tyrannosaurus?" the man asked again.

"Neither." Neo explained. "My favorite dinosaur is the Gorgosaurus."

Travers blinked a bit before chuckling. "Well, I never expected you to be a fan of the terror jaws himself. Most would only choose dinosaurs that are most popular."

"I tend to drift to the unorthodox creatures." The boy answered.

'A gorgosaurus fan. I'll be sure to remember that.' Travers thought before seeing the island a minute away. "We'll be arriving in just a minute. Go on and grab your things." Neo nodded and went below deck to grab his stuff.

(Later)

The boat pulled up to the docks of the island as Neo stepped onto the grounds of the island. "Ah dry land...the boat ride was awesome, but I miss the feel of concrete underneath my feet." The boy sighed, breathing in the salty air.

"Enjoy yourself Neo, and become a master fighter. I'll be routing." Travers saluted before taking off.

The boy gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks captain." when he was gone, Neo took notice of two females approaching. The first women had sandy blond hair, wore a pale yellow shirt under a blue vest, hugging her D-cup breasts, a matching knee-length skirt. The second had strawberry colored hair, a teal shirt, wearing a magenta vest, hugging her D-cup breasts, and matching colored skirt.

'Even the receptionists are hot…' Neo gasped mentally.

"Hello, welcome to vivosaur island." The blonde greeted sweetly.

"Yes, welcome." The strawberry haired woman giggled.

The boy looked at them then chuckled. "Hey…"

"I think we have a shy one." The blonde giggled.

'That's not it at all, I just don't want to seem...broken.' The redhead thought.

"My name is Sue, and this is Beth." The blonde greeted. "We are the supporting staff of the island."

"Hi." The boy grinned. "So where exactly do I stay?"

"The hotel just to the right of the Fossil Center." Sue answered and pointed to the two buildings. "To register as a fighter, you'll have to speak with the scientist, Dr. Diggins."

"Okay, where is the good doctor?" Neo asked.

As if On cue, a man exited the building and was pacing. He had dark cyan hair and green eyes while wearing glasses. He had a hawaiian shirt on with matching pants in his science lab coat and sandals on. "So much to do...so much to do.." The man muttered to himself.

"Who's The scatterbrain?" The boy questioned.

Beth and Sue sighed with sweat drops. "That...would be Dr. Diggins." Sue spoke before turning to the man. "Dr. Diggins!"

The bespectacled man jumped and whirled around. He spotted them and came closer. Beth lightly grabbed his arm and drew him closer still. "May I assume you're here to take our newest recruit," she waved a hand at Neo, "To the Fossil Center?"

"Wha...?" Dr. Diggins glanced at the young man and, as realization set in, sea green eyes flashed with excitement. "Oh, a new recruit? Of course!" He smiled brightly, "Always happy to show a new Fighter the ropes!"

He pulled out a clipboard. "Let me just..change schedule…" He looked up and blinked. "What were we talking about again?" He sighed. "Nevermind. I'll see you all later." he walked off while looking at the board and muttering to himself.

"Seriously…" The boy said, feeling rather annoyed. Then he felt a slight sting from his tattoo, which started to give off a very faint black glow. "Damn it, not now…"

"Are you alright?" Beth asked in concern about Neo's change in behavior.

"Y-Yeah...Just lightheaded." He explained.

Sue nodded before smiling sympathetically. "Don't take it personal to Dr. Diggins. Being the only leading scientist in the fossil center and many new fighters coming and going with his research on vivosaurs, he's a very busy man."

"I see...well I'll go ahead and unpack at the hotel." He said.

He started walking off to the hotel to unpack. He was able to calm the pain slightly, but his silence was soon broken. "Look out! I can't stop!" He sharply turned but was suddenly collided with someone as they both fell to the ground.

"Ow!" He gasped as he fell down. His sight was covered by something in his face.

"Oh...that hurt." A voice groaned on top of him. The person above came to and realized what happened and quickly got off him. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" neo looked up and saw a girl at his age. She had reddish brown hair and grey eyes. She wore a buttoned up safari shirt and short pant with running shoes, as she also wore a safari hat on.

"Uh...it's okay." The boy said, getting up.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" The girl asked in worry.

"No, i'm fine. I've taken worse than a collision to the face." Neo replied while rubbing his neck.

"Sorry about that." The girl smiled sheepishly with her cheeks flushing. "I run all the time to stay in shape. I tend to go out of hand sometimes."

"It's okay. I'm Nathaniel Tyran. But my friends call me Neo." He told her.

"Peggy." the girl greeted with a chirp. "It's nice to meet you Neo."

"You too. I just got here just a little bit ago." He said.

"A newbie huh?" The girl giggled. "It's nice to get new faces on the island."

"Yeah, I was just about to go unpack." The boy said pointing back at the hotel behind him.

"Alright." Peggy nodded. "Well, I better get back to my daily work out. Will I see you around Neo?"

"Why not. We are friends now." The boy smiled.

Peggy giggled. "Cool!" She turned to take off before looking back at him. "You know, for someone I just met...you're very cute." She giggled and ran off.

Neo looked at her as she left, then he blushed, only for the tattoo to shoot pain in his neck. "Damn it you stupid creature, quit it." He snarled.

A low, yet dark chuckle echoed in his mind. "Deny all you want Neo, but I know you will give in to my power, you're slowly crumbling each passing day. It'll only be a matter of time before you fall to me."

"You took the woman I love away from me…" Neo growled. "I'll never forget that."

"Still blaming me for what happened? Oh Neo, you know full well I didn't, if you killed that man with my power before he took the shot, your girlfriend would still be here. If only you were...faster." The voice cackled softly. "Then again...if you'd just allow me, I-we could...resurrect her."

"I know this is a trick! You're full of fucking shit, only to let my guard down and take my body! Fuck you!" Neo snapped before stomping to the hotel.

As he entered he saw the place was very impressive. "Wow…"

"Hello." A man said to him as he approached him.

"Hello sir." Neo greeted. "I'm here to register in?"

"Ah yes, Sue and Beth called me a moment ago about you." The man smiled as he brought Neo to his desk. "Nathaniel Tyran…" he put some more information on the computer before clicking one last button. "There. You're all set." He pulled out a key and gave it to him. "Your room will be at the 5th floor to the last door down on the right."

"Thanks." He smiled as he walked to the elevator and went up. He got to the floor and down to the last door. He opened it and entered his room. It had a bed, big enough for two people, a small desk for storing items, a shelf filled with books, a desk with a green chair, with some notepads, working utensils, and a Laptop. There was a bathroom with a shower as well. His room also had a view of the vast ocean, completed with a balcony.

"Ah What a room." Neo smiled as he started unpacking, as he did, he pondered over his other voices proposal. 'Would It...actually be possible?' he looked in his bag before pulling out a picture frame, in the picture was him and a girl as they were holding each other with bright smiles and looked to be laughing.

"Trixie…" He said, touching the girls cheek. "I...I'm so sorry…" He choked on his breath as tears started to form.

The voice in his mind came back, it gave a soft sigh. "Listen Neo….I need to tell you something."

"WHAT?!" He growled.

"We've been at each other for years now, and our squabble between us hasn't gone anywhere at all. I've been putting some thought into this very hard. Even though I'm the dark side of you...I am apart of you after all. You and I are the same." The voice spoke.

"How?" Neo asked.

"In a past life...I remember faintly being a powerful being, Nokor, the dark vivosaur god." It replied.

"And how does this change anything with me and you?" Neo glared.

"I'm a being of evil and Darkness boy, it runs in my power. But after I was destroyed...by my own father...and awakened inside you...things started to change for me." The voice answered.

"So...you're just...trying to get by?" The boy asked.

"I want nothing more than to kill my father for what he did to me, I've tried to make him proud of what I can accomplish, but neglected me like I was nothing." The voice growled. "And the only way I can become physical again is to take your body over...but what's the point? You can never give into me. I'm not who I was before...I'm only your shadow."

Neo nodded. "I get it...I understand...Okay, listen, let's both agree to make ourselves stronger, and in exchange...I want my lover back."

The voice within chuckled slightly. "You are an interesting mortal Neo. And to be honest with you, I never wanted to admit this during my years with you...but I started to enjoy being around you." Neo blinked as the voice continued. "I only knew darkness, pain, battles and desiring lust for death. But, when I watched you grow, even when you met that girl, I felt your emotions. I felt what it felt like to be known, cared, and...having a friend."

Neo was surprised. "Gee…" he scratched his neck. "It's nice to finally know the real you, Nokor."

"Nokor?" The voice spoke.

"Well, gotta call ya something." Neo smiled with a chuckle. "Plus that is your old name."

Nokor gave a small chuckle. "Yeah...I never thought I would be saying this but...thank you Neo...you're a good friend."

"You too." He nodded. "Now, how about we put our past behind us, and begin anew?"

"I wouldn't have agreed any other way. Allow me to bestow my true power to you." Nokor spoke as the tattoo on his neck glowed black as it began growing along Neo's body.

"Huh?" Neo gasped as his tattoo became a full body tattoo, it was like v shaped blade chains swirling around his body. The tattoo gave off a small glow as a black aura enveloped Neo. "A..amazing...so this is what you really feel like."

"Indeed. There is a lot you can do with my power now. And, if your soul bonds with mine, I can even leave your body for a short time, there are some interesting concepts I can show you." The dark god spoke.

"Okay." Neo nodded. "Now exactly how does that power work?"

"We can increase the power of vivosaurs, and turn them into dark vivosaurs which tear their foes apart." Nokor explained.

"Ah, so that's how it works." Neo grinned. "I think I'm gonna enjoy using your power now."

"And to resurrect your girl... you have to revive a powerful vivosaur, then we have to activate a darkness attack with it in battle. And once that happens we can use it's power to revive her. Of course we'd have to take her corpse to the fossil center." He explained.

"And I'll have to get a vivosaur from Dr. Diggins." Neo finished. "Looks like we have a plan."

"Let's go then." Nokor said.

(Later at the fossil center.)

Neo entered the center as he approached the front desk were a woman was working. "Excuse me?" The woman looked up at Neo. "Is Dr. Diggins in by any chance?"

"Oh yes he's in the cleaning room." She told him.

"Thanks." He nodded and walked into the cleaning room. There were different gears and techno stuff around as Neo saw the scientist looking over a clipboard. "Dr. Diggins?"

"Hmm, oh hello, you must be Nathaniel...Wait sorry, my info on you says you prefer to be call Neo, my apologies. What can I help you with?" Dr. Diggins asked.

"I'm here to sign up to be a fossil fighter." He answered simply.

"Right, here." The man told him, handing him a rock. "Clean this And you'll get a vivosaur."

"Thanks doc." Neo nodded as he took the fossil rock to a cleaning bench. He read how to clean a rock from manuals before he came here, so he knew what to do. The boy chipped away the rock and used the drill to break down the dust around it. He took caution and was careful to not chip the fossil at all.

"100%...incredible." Diggins gasped.

"I like to take my time, and I want this vivosaur to be my best one since it is my first." Neo chuckled.

The doctor nodded as he loaded the skull in the revival chamber and it began to bring the creature back to life. It hummed for a minute before it dinged. Steam poured out when the doors opened. A large predator stepped out as it revealed to be a spinax.

It was black, with a red underbelly, and red stripes on his body, he had green eyes and its spines had red tips. It also had a red omega symbol on its head.

The new spinax was something Diggins has never seen. "What in the world? I've never seen a Spinax like this in my research of this species."

"Meet omega spinax, a darkness susceptible version." Nokor mentioned. "It's power is unmatched when it's paired with darkness."

"My kind of Vivosaur." Neo grinned as he approached the beast and held a hand out. The predator leaned down as it sniffed at his hand before pressing his muzzle to the flesh of the boy's hand. Neo smiled before he started stroking the dino's head. "Nice to meet you Spinax."

Spinax purred. 'You as well.' It spoke in a male voice.

Neo blinked. 'You can talk?'

'Yes.' He nodded.

The redhead smiled. 'All the more reason why I love this place.' He patted Sphinx's nose before he reverted to his medal and caught it. Pocketing his medal, he turned to Diggins. "Alright doc? What next?"

"Next we get you certified as a fighter." Diggins explains.

(Later)

A woman at the fighter arena was listing fighters for their matches before she saw Diggins entering with Neo. "Ah, hello Dr. Diggins."

"Hello Tiffany. This is Neo, he'll be undergoing the fossil tests today." The scientist said.

"Of course." Tiffany nodded as she clicked some keys on her board. "Alright, in order to start your battle, you'll need to pass your cleaning test." She pointed to the door to the right. "Just enter that door when you're ready."

"Got it." Neo nodded as he walked through said door. As he got to the end, a robot of some kind was waiting for him.

A little yellow orb of a robot hovered above the floor, wiry manipulator arms held like a pianist's and a red drill-horn extending from the top of its head. It turned towards him and Neo could've sworn its optics sparkled.

"Greetings! I am KL-34N." It chirped. "I wish you the best, Neo. Good luck obtaining your Fighter's License." A door in the wall behind the bot slid open. "To pass the cleaning test, you must clean at least half the fossil." KL-34N led him into the room through the door, another cleaning station, unsurprisingly. "Let us begin!"

(A little later)

Neo emerged from the cleaning room and exited with KL-34N following. "Congratulations!" the robot chirred. "You passed!" KL spun in place. "Such outstanding technique! You will surely become a top-class Fossil Fighter."

"Thanks KL." Neo grinned.

"Go talk to Tiffany to face your opponent to become a fossil Fighter. I will wish you the best of luck." The bot beeped before hovering off.

Neo did so and walked to the front desk. "Okay Tiffany I'm ready for the rest of the tests."

"Excellent." Tiffany smiled and registered his fight. "Your opponent will wait for you in the door you came from." Neo nodded and walked back into the room he came from.

As he walked down, he grew surprised to see a familiar face from the boat. "Captain Travers?"

"Yep. Looks like you'll be facing me for your final test." The man grinned.

Neo grinned as well. "Well, hope you're ready for a good old fashioned butt kicking."

"Hope you're ready to get beaten." Captain Travers smirked. The two entered the arena, which was packed with fans that were cheering loudly.

"Wwwweeeelcome everyone!" A man announced on the mic. "This is P.A. Leon here with Analyst, Slate Johnson! In today's fossil battle, a new fighter has emerged! Facing off to our favorite captain Travers, he's the fighter that is shrouded in Mystery! Neooooooooooooooooo!"

The crowd cheered as both fighters readied. Travers threw out a Goyo, which is a thick skulled dinosaur related to the pachycephalosaurus.

The redhead grinned and flipped his medal in his hand. "Let's go Omega Spinax!" he released the medal out as a black light shined as his first dino appeared and gave off a loud roar.

"What the heck?! I've never seen a Spinax like that!" Slate said.

"Yeah, it looks really hungry too!" Leon said. "Now, as part of the rules at the stadium, the fighter that has the less HP from their vivosaurs attacks first. With Goyo at 35 HP to Spinax's 82, Captain Travers get's the first move!"

"BEGIIIIIIIIIN!" Slate announced as the crowd cheered again.

"Goyo use Rock Head!" Travers called as his little dino lunged.

"Okay Spinax, use Omega Jaw!" Neo yelled as the giant dinosaur charged at the Little creature and caught its skull and waved it around like a rag doll.

"And Goyo is being tossed around like a rag doll!" Leon announced.

"That poor creature, I feel almost sorry for it if I was fighting a beast like that." Slate nodded.

Spinax released the Goyo and it rolled on the ground, it was now at 25 points. "Nokor, how do we get Spinax to get that darkness?" He asked his partner.

"Allow me." Nokor said as Neo's tattoos shot from his arms and wrapped around Spinax. The creature roared as power surged through him, a dark aura surrounding him as the shadows from Neo's tattoos sunk into his skin.

"Whoa! Did you see that Slate?!" Leon asked in shock.

"Some tattoo from Neo just flung onto his Spinax!" Slate added with his own shock.

Omega Spinax released a loud roar as black light engulfed its body. The eyes of the beast now black as night with its teeth white to black in an instant.

"Alright Spinax! Use Dark Omega Jaw!" Neo ordered. The beast bellowed and lunged at Goyo who was trying to recover from its last assault.

"Goyo! Get outta there!" Travers shouted. It came too late when Spinax slammed his jaws on the dino and bit hard, a black explosion occurring from the jaws of the beast.

The Goyo shrieked and then it turned into a medal again. The crowd was silent as their eyes and mouths were opened.

"U...unbelievable…" Leon breathed before he called. "That was one hell of a battle! Under just a minute, Neo's spinax has claimed its first victory! The winner of this fight is Neeeeooooooooo!"

The crowd soon released a loud boom of cheering. Neo grinned and tipped his hat to the crowd. "All too easy."

(later)

The boy was in the lobby with Travers as the man chuckled. "Congratulations Neo. You certainly caught me by surprise by your Spinax's power. I didn't stand a chance."

"Thanks captain." Neo grinned.

Travers rummaged through his bag and pulled out a rock. "This is a Gorgo fossil rock."

Neo breathed in awe as he took it. "Seriously? Awesome!"

"It wasn't easy getting that though." The man chuckled. "I even heard this fossil might be a rare one. Those babies can rank your vivosaur higher in power."

"Thanks captain Travers!" The redhead grinned happily.

"Anytime sport. See ya later." The man waved as he left. Neo smiled as he walked out before he saw Diggins approach him.

"I saw your battle on TV. I'm very impressed Neo. You've cleaned that battle out quicker than others." Diggins smiled.

"Thanks, though the credit goes to Spinax." Neo chuckled.

The man chuckled in agreement before pulling out an ID card and held it out to him. "As promised, you have won the battle. You are now officially a fossil fighter."

"Awesome!" The boy smiled as he turned the card over. "Alright. So do I also get a sonar and pickaxe?"

"Yes. You'll be receiving all that tomorrow. For now, enjoy your victory." The man smiled.

Neo smiled as he walked off, but turned around quickly. "Uh dr Diggins?"

"Yes?" The man asked as he looked up from his clipboard.

'Nokor, are we able to resurrect Trixie now?' Neo asked quietly.

"Yes, the pieces are now in place. All we need is her body." The darkness within replied.

"Can I borrow the revival machine for something...personal?" The boy asked.

Diggins blinked before smiling. "Of course. But, I will need the machine for the day for other fighters to use, but I can leave the lab open for you tonight when everyone leaves."

"Thanks doc." He said.

(Later that night at a cemetery.)

Neo returned to the mainlands quickly as he headed to a cemetery and stood at a tombstone. It read 'Here lies Trixie Sinclair, a loving woman and best friend. Never forgotten by those deep in their hearts. Loved by Nathaniel Tyran, never to be lost in the heart. June 14, 1999 - February 9, 2018.'

Neo wiped tears from his eyes as he started to dig the grave up. "Don't worry Trixie...I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do!"

He finally reached the bottom and saw her coffin. He was about to open it but Nokor stopped him. "It'll be too heavy to carry to the island, and people will be suspicious to why you're carrying it. Let me handle it." Streams of shadows covered the coffin before it vanished in the darkness.

"Where'd it go?" Neo gasped.

"In a small shadow void. Do not worry, she is not harmed, she'll be safe there till we get to the island." The darkness assured calmly.

"Then let's get this over with." The redhead declared.

(Back on Vivosaur island)

Neo was now back at vivosaur island and was heading to the fossil center, as he entered the building, he saw it was empty, he went into the revival room and to his relief it was empty. "Phew. Okay let's do this."

"Alright. And Neo, I will warn you, when she is revived, there will be some...side effects." Nokor spoke.

"What side effects?" Neo asked as they loaded the coffin into the revival machine.

"Nothing big really. The only thing that'll change in her is her body will be more...how do you say, more attractive than you can imagine." The voice spoke.

The boy blushed. "Oh." He got in front of the machine. "Okay go ahead."

Nokor's shadows turned the machine on as the Omega Spinax medal floated in front of the machine. It started glowing black as he chanted. "Nuka, Feka, Rama, Ise, Venta, Binu, Pata, GYRO!"

The machine flashed black as the coffin was destroyed and light filled the revival chamber and a female silhouette started stumbling in it. The machine finally dinged as the door opened up. Black steam poured out as the body of Trixie slowly walked out. Truth to Nokor's word, she was alive again...and has the body of a fucking goddess!

She had black hair with beautiful porcelain skin, purple eyes, and plump lips, an hourglass figure, sexy legs, a peach shaped ass, a beautiful slim waist, delicate hands, and gorgeous G-cup tits. She was wearing the white dress she wore when she was buried, but now it was clean.

"T...Trixie?" Neo breathed as his eyes slowly glistened with tears.

The girl rubbed her eyes before getting her vision back, and the first thing she saw..was Neo. "Neo…?"

The boy smiled happily as he ran up and hugged her. "I can't believe it, you're back!"

Trixie breathed. She can't believe it, she was alive again. Her mind raced and heart throbbed. However, she didn't care. She was home and with Neo again. "Neo…" She burst into tears and hugged him tightly. "Where are we?"

"Remember Vivosaur Island? The place we dreamed of going to one day?" Neo asked softly.

"Yes." She nodded. "We're actually there? Am I gonna be able to be a fossil Fighter?"

"Yes. You will be." The redhead cooed, stroking her hair.

"This is wonderful…" the girl smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Come on Let's go to my hotel room." Her boyfriend smiled.

(Later at the Hotel)

The two went to Neo's room as he showed her around. It was everything Trixie dreamed of, vivosaur Island was a beautiful place.

"Now we'll be here together, forever." He sighed, hugging her from behind.

"Yes…" Trixie sighed happily. "Nothing can get better than this."

"Actually..it can." Neo smiled as he spun her around a bit. "Trixie...you've been a wonderful friend to me, and the day we confessed our love, I've never been happier. The day I lost you, I was so broken, hurt. I couldn't bare to live without you by my side. But, now that you're back, we can fulfill our dreams, and..I want to be more than just a boyfriend and girlfriend…" He kneeled and pulled out a small box before opening it, revealing a silver ring with a diamond in the center, amthymest on each side and a small sapphire on each end. "Trixie….will you marry me?"

The girl teared up. "Yes…" She put the ring on and kissed him. Neo kissed her back deeply with every ounce of his love. The two fell back on the bed, both refusing to let go.

As they slowly separated the two hugged each other close. "I love you…" They said to each other.

The two remained in each others arms before Neo stroked her back softly. "You really grew up my love. You've become a goddess." he cooed, kissing her neck gently.

"Thank you...you've become very hunky yourself." She grinned, kissing his collar bone.

Neo moaned softly as he lowered his hands down and groped her ass. "Trixie…"

"Neo…" She sighed happily as the two entwined their bodies.

Both decided to save their night of love making for now, but they kissed and groped each other through the night with their moans.

(The next day)

The following morning, Neo and Trixie got dressed and left the room. They went down to the lobby and entered the HUB to grab breakfast, there were tourists, fighters and visitors around tables chatting and discussing battles and vivosaurs. The married couple went to the bar and saw different meats, pancakes, waffles, fruits and veggies and different beverages to choose from.

"So how exactly have you been doing?" Trixie asked. "Here I mean."

Neo handed her a copy of the island newspaper The Vivosaur Island Gazette. "Take a look for yourself."

Trixie grabbed the paper and read it. "New Fossil Fighter. Neo has crushed his foe to a fast victory with his Spinax and became the newest fossil Fighter on the Island."

"Yep. And I beat my opponent in about 40.6 seconds." The boy grinned.

Trixie breathed in awe as she smiled. "That's my hunky Neo." She cooed and snuggled against him while kissing his neck.

The couple went to the dining table and started to eat, when Neo saw someone was looking at them from the other side of the table. He was in a set of black and yellow clothes, and had sandy blonde hair. When Neo looked at the boy, the blonde darted his head away and ate his food.

"That was odd." Trixie commented.

"I agree. Wonder why he's looking at me?" Neo wondered.

After breakfast Neo and Trixie went to the fossil center and went to see dr Diggins. "Hey doc! You here?" The boy called.

"I'm in the cleaning room!" He called out. The couple walked in as they saw the scientist looking through some notes before noticing the two. "Hello Neo. And who is this young lady?"

"This is my fiancé Trixie Sinclair, she just got here." Neo explained. "She also wants to become a fossil Fighter."

"A pleasure to meet you trixie." diggins smiled. "You are one lucky lady to have a strong fighter like Neo."

"Don't I know it!" The girl giggled.

"Well then Neo, as promised I have your pickaxe and sonar, as well your fossil case." Diggins said. "And as luck might have it I happen to have the perfect fossil for miss Sinclair."

"Really?" the girl squealed in excitement.

"Here, Just go ahead and clean it and we can begin your registration." The scientist smiled. The girl walked to a cleaning bench as Neo instructed her how the cleaning works, the busty blacknette took his instructions carefully until the fossil was cleaned.

"100% again, remarkable!" Dr Diggins smiled as the creature was revived.

A blue Spinax appeared, it had gold spikes, stripes, and fangs, it also had a blue alpha symbol on its head.

"Wow!" Trixie gasped in delight before she hugged her new partners head. "It's so beautiful!"

The spinax purred and nuzzled into her. 'It's a pleasure to meet you sweetie.' It spoke in a female voice.

"It's a female." Neo said in surprise. "Perfect." he grabbed his spinax's medal and tossed it, releasing his first dino.

Trixies Spinax saw the newcomer and purred. 'Well, hello handsome.'

Neo's vivosaur blushed a bit by how beautiful she was. 'Well, hello to you beautiful.'

"Oooh! Looks like our Vivosaurs are in love!" Trixie gushed.

"Who would have thunk." Neo grinned while holding her waist.

"Now that you have a Vivosaur, all you will need to do is pass the cleaning and battle test. I'll give you the rest of your gear afterwards. Neo while Trixie is doing that, there is something you need to do in the park area." Dr Diggins told him.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"It's time for your digging practice lessons." He explained. "A receptionist called Bea Ginner is waiting for you at the practice fossil yard."

Nei gave a nod before turning to his wife. "Will you be alright without me for a bit?"

"I will, besides, I need to make a few calls to my friends and family." She smiled.

"Alright." He smiled and kissed her lips. He turned to see his Spinax rubbing against Trixies female companion, both purring at each other. "Hey loverboy! We gotta go!"

The dinosaur huffed. 'Yes yes I hear you.' he turned to the female and purred. 'Shall we meet again my sexy dear?'

'Count on it.' She purred, licking his jaw. The two spinax's reverted to their medals as their chosen fighters took their medals and parted ways.

(At the fossil lawn)

Neo walked to where Diggins told him to go before meeting a sexy woman with brown hair and a yellow dress on that hugged her hourglass body. "Are you Bea Ginner miss?" He asked kindly.

"Yes sir. I'm the one who teaches new fighters how to use their gear." She smiled.

"Well, glad I'm to be taught a lovely lady like yourself." Neo commented with a chuckle.

The woman blushed but licked her lips. "Thank you young man, you're not a bad specimen yourself." She approached him and took his hand. "Follow me." She guided him through the small woods as Neo noticed she was swaying her hips as her ass was bouncing in her tight dress.

As they came to a clearing she walked out in front of him. "Here we are."

"Sweet." Neo smiled. "So what do I have to do for digging up fossils?"

"Simple you pull out your sonar and walk around until you hear a ping, when a blip appears on the screen, walk where it is, swing your pickaxe, and voila there it is!" She explained.

"Alright." Neo pulled out his new sonar and started using it. Three dots appeared on screen. He walked up to the first one and swung his pickaxe. He started digging for a minute before he pulled out a fossil rock.

"New Fossil Rock." The sonar beeps.

"Once you clean and revive that fossil, it'll tell you what it is every time you find one identical to it." Bea explained.

"Sweet." Neo grinned as he placed the fossil rock into his new fossil case. He used his sonar again as he took the next position of a fossil rock. When he dug it up, it was….a rock. "Huh? Is there a malfunction on my sonar?"

"Oh that's because you're using a standard issue beginner's sonar, as you progress to a master fighter, you'll be able to upgrade it with rock filter chips." The woman explained.

"Oh, I see." The redhead nodded as he buried the rock again. He used his sonar again and got to the third pinpoint. He dug it up, and thankfully, it was another fossil rock.

"New Fossil: Spinax Head." The sonar beeped.

Neo picked the rock up as he looked at Bea. "What can I do with this? I already have a 100% on my last one I did."

"You can sell it for island currency called gold." Bea told him. "Those usually give you up to 200 gold."

"Cool, thank Bea." neo smiled as he packed the fossil in his case. "You're a very good teacher."

"Thank you." The blonde smiled, blushing.

"Any other good lessons to learn from you? I wish to be at my very best, and I know with someone as smart to digging as you, I can get much better." The young man mentioned.

"Ah Yes, If person pops up when you find a fossil, don't be alarmed, you can either battle them for the rock, or give it to them." She explained.

Neo took this info in and nodded. "Right, thanks for the info."

"Hey, you!" A voice called from behind him. Neo turned around and saw it was the blonde kid from this morning.

"Oh it's you, you're the kid from this morning that was staring at me and my girl." Neo mentioned.

The blonde chuckled sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry about that. I saw your battle yesterday and wanted to chat with you a bit on your skills and battle, but you were sitting with that lovely girl. You got good taste in choosing the right woman."

"Thanks, and you are?" The redhead asked.

"Names Holt Mcjunker, I'm a fossil Fighter like you." He said.

"Neo." The redhead greeted as they shook hands.

"Good ta meecha Neo." Holt smiled before grinning and pulling two medals out. "Since you're still a rookie, how's about we have a team battle, two vivosaurs against two?"

"I like the sound of that, but I still only have one vivosaur." Neo chuckled. "I did however get a new fossil, how about I go to the fossil center and get it cleaned up and come back with a second vivosaur?"

"Sounds great." The blonde grinned. "Don't take too long."

Neo nodded as he started walking away, but noticed Bea giving him a wink and blow kiss. He blushed a bit. 'That was unusual…'

"I believe that would be my fault." Nokor spoke in Neo's mind.

"How is that your fault?" The boy asked his darkness.

"You see, back when I still had my body, I was basically a major attraction to female vivosaurs, and gained multiple to hundreds of mates than any other male vivosaur. When you and I became one and now that my power has been merged with your body, it seems you are now a major attraction to the females of your species, possibly any others if possible." The dark being explained.

"That's...gonna be a problem…" The boy said.

"Unless it's a miracle that Trixie is completely okay with you starting a harem." his partner mentioned.

"I don't see that happening." Neo sighed, then he saw a jumbotron at the fossil stadium was showing Trixie fighting a woman who looked like...the fossil center receptionist?

"What in the world?" Neo blinked. "This I gotta see." he ran for the fossil stadium and entered the bleachers as his wife and Spinax fought her opponent.

"Alright Spinax use Alpha Jaw!" Trixie yelled.

The spiked predator roared as her jaws clamped down at her opponent, which was a pink Tyranno like vivosaur and tossing it down at the ground.

"ShanShan!" The woman cried. "Okay use ShanShan Fang!"

The Pink Tyranno rose and delivered two strong bites to Spinax. The predator growled in pain, but kept the balance under her feet as her three fingered claws held a grip on her opponents neck.

"Finish her! Spinax Jaw again!" Trixie ordered.

On her command, her partner slammed her jaws into the rex's neck, delivering a powerful bite. Swinging her body, she threw Shanshan across the arena and her opponent blasted into the wall. The poor vivosaur struggled on the ground and whined in pain, but it became too much. A green light enveloped the vivosaurs and reverted back to its medal.

"And it's over!" Leon announced. "The winner of this fossil fight, is the lovely Trixiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

The girl jumped and cheered happily at her victory. Neo Meanwhile chuckled and walked on to the cleaning room. Things were really looking up for him, and little will he know, it's only going to get more interesting, a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Paracausal Dominance

After Trixies battle and leveled up, neo and her walked to the fossil center. After obtaining the newest fossils he acquired from the dig site, he gave one to trixie for her to clean with the other new fossil he had. When the two entered the cleaning room, they saw digging with a robot that looked like the gold bot Neo met in the level up battles.

"Hey Diggins." Neo greeted.

"Ah, Neo, you're here! Excellent." The man smiled as he walked up to him, holding a gauntlet, it looked like a cross between a computerized Dino case and a duel disc from yugioh.

"What is that?" Trixie asked.

"It's a prototype medal launcher. It launches Dino medals at incredible speed, and can hold them for you. If a medal hits a vivosaur as it transforms, it can cause damage to it before the battle begins." Diggins explains. "I call it, the Dino glove."

Neo grew awed to the device. "Amazing. And you're planning to make more of these if they're a success?"

"I believe so. I was hoping you could test it for me by wearing it for a day." He asked.

Neo gave an excited grin. "You kidding? I would be honored!"

"That's what I like to hear." The scientist laughed before giving the prototype to him. He gazed to trixie. "Sorry if I don't have one for you trixie, but I will work on another one once Neo gives me feedback on the results."

"Thank you dr. Diggins." She smiled.

The man chuckled before moving to show them the new robot with him. "Now, allow me to introduce you to to KL-33. He will be assisting you two in cleaning from now on."

"Beep beep! Greetings Master Neo, Mistress Trixie! KL-33 at your service!" The bot greeted with a small spin.

"Hi there KL-33." The redhead smiled.

"KL has been modified to watch you two clean and will gain experience. Once he reaches a great level, he'll be able to clean fossils for you both in a pinch." The green haired man smiled, patting the bot.

"Affirmative!" KL beeped again with an excited whirl. "I will do my very best and learn under you two!"

"That's gonna be really helpful in the long run." Neo noted.

"Mmhm." Trixie nodded.

Diggins looked down at his clipboard before remembering something. "Ah, Neo, That reminds me. In your battle, there was a strange energy anomaly that was coming from your Spinax and you. It was similar to a energy signature that we've picked up in Knotwood forest here on the island."

The red haired fighter blinked by this new information. "Really? That's unusual…"

"Would it have something to do with this tattoo on your neck?" The man asked, pointing at the black Dino skeleton tattoo on his neck, which was in a death curl.

Neo stroked the tattoo on his neck, he was a bit nervous to tell Diggins about his darkness and the fact it might be connected to the energy that might be in Knotwood forest. "Maybe. What kind of energy is in the forest?"

"Paracausal energy, it somehow has the ability to warp the reality around it." The Doctor explained.

"Hmmmm…" He thought for a moment. 'Hey bud, do you know what he's talking about, maybe you might know something about this energy.'

'Yes, Paracausal energy has the ability to allow its caster to bend the universe to his or her will, it even can be used to trap a person's soul in a pocket dimension to avoid death.' Nokor nodded.

Carefully taking this new information in, Neo looked back at the scientist. "Has there been reports to anyone using this unusual energy Diggins?"

"No but there is an odd skeleton of a vivosaur with the same signature. It's similar to a tyrannosaurus with two skeleton hands on its back." The man said.

'Zonga Zonga. My most powerful creation.' Nokor said.

Neo blinked. 'Wait, you created this vivosaur?'

'Yes, do not take him lightly, he is extremely temperamental and violent. And he hates taking orders.' The voice nodded.

'When you created him, did he ever listen to you?' Neo asked him.

'Oh he listened to me, but not anyone else. Especially not humans. He hates humans.' Nokor replied.

The fighter took this in, he knew this would be a problem if Nokors creation awakens...but then it hits him. 'Maybe...he might listen to me.'

'Maybe, considering you and I are one now and you radiate some of my energy.' He agreed.

"Anyway, I Might ask you to investigate it later on. But for now, please enjoy going to a different digging sight, greenhorn plains." Diggins said.

As he left the two to do more of his work and studies, Nokor spoke to neo again. 'Neo, this is very important, you need to level up quickly, the sooner we do, the sooner we get Zonga Zonga to our side, He'll be a perfect vivosaur warrior to our army, and another step closer to destroying my father.'

'That maybe true, but let's wait, we still got time.' Neo said as the two went into the cleaning room. Neo set up His first, as he cleaned it KL-33 gave him advice. Once it was done he got a ShanShan.

"Shanshan head Identified." the bot beeped. "100 point cleaning percentage. Commencing revival." he took the large fossil with ease and gently placed it into the revival machine and started it up.

As it was revived the pink T-Rex walked out, she was like Spinax, completely different. She was a hot pink color with feathers on her eyes, tail and legs, and also had a pink Omega symbol on her chest.

"Hello beautiful." neo greeted with a smile as he approached the female tyrano.

ShanShan blushed as she fidgeted. "Hello…"

"Aw, don't be bashful. I don't bite." the boy assured with a gentle smile.

'Uh Neo, I should warn you, some female Vivosaurs of the Omega variety do have a tendency to-" Nokor tried to say as she began to change.

Shanshan grew smaller until she reached about to eight feet high. She stood up more on her hind legs, and was more human like. Her hips were each five inches apart with an hourglass figure, a toned but perky bubble butt, yet sexy legs. Her arms were longer, still holds her claws, her swishing tail and feathers, and her breasts at a perky G-cup size.

"Holy…" Neo gasped.

"Shit." Trixie blushed.

'Morph into anthros.' Nokor finished with a small chuckle.

The now human Dino sashayed over to the boy, putting her arms around his neck. "Hello, my new Master."

"M...Master?" The boy flushed with a gulp as his cheeks grew dark red.

The girl purred and rubbed herself up against him. "Take me."

'Oh man…' Neo breathed as he tried to pull from her grasp. "Uh...f-flattering Shanshan, really..but I'm with trixie."

"I don't mind sharing." She said, pressing her breasts to his chest.

"Shanshan please…" The boy begged while struggling. He grew worried that his Fiance might blow a fuse and attack her, thus beginning a cat fight.

However….he got another response when she approached and pressed her body behind him. "Are you really that much of a chick magnet Neo? Naughty boy." She grinned, nibbling his earlobe.

"Huuuh?!" The redhead gasped. 'W-wh-wha What! What the hell!?'

Nokor chuckled. 'It's like I said partner, my power alone allowed me to have a harem, looks like some of that rubbed on trixie.'

'Son of a...This is gonna be insane.' The boy thought.

(Later in Neo's room.)

The poor male was back in his room with trixie, however, she too revived her own Shanshan, and by hell she was delighted with hers.

"Uh, ladies, Hang on, Let's not get too-Whoa!" He gasped as the four women pushed him down. Trixie's ShanShan was holding his left arm down, while his held his right arm down. Trixie sashayed on top of his chest while she grinned. "...mommy?"

"Hold still, this will only be a minute." She smirked. "Your seed is all I require for today."

"And don't forget us." The shanshan duo purred as they licked Neo's neck slowly.

Neo gasped as he was slowly stripped down and the women took turns trying to arouse him. Then Trixie took off her clothes, then finally her panties, after that she got on his waist, and slowly eased his cock inside of her.

"Oh my gooooooooooood!" The boy gasped with a long moan as he finally was easing into the wonders of pleasure from trixies hot and tight pussy.

"So big...girls, silence him with your tits." She said as she started to bounce on him in a reverse cowgirl position.

"Yes Mistress." The two reptiles purred, pressing closer until their jugs smothered into Neos face and blocked his view with their bosoms.

"Mmmmmm!" He moaned in bliss.

"Oh crap it's so good! Shit! Oh yeah!" Trixie moaned. "I can't wait to produce more studs and sluts to wreak havoc on this island!"

'Jesus to hell, Nokor, have all the female mates you had acted like this?' Neo asked his darkness.

'Like sex loving whores? Yes. It's the best part. But once they give birth, even a maiasaura couldn't compete with their motherly instinct.' He nodded.

'Aw man, they're gonna be in a lot of pain when they give birth to so many kids…' neo groaned.

'Aw don't worry about that, cause when they give birth to your child, they won't feel pain, just pleasure, another awesome perk why my mates desire to have more infants.' His darkness chuckled.

"Trixie, how many babies do you want?" Neo asked as he Sucked the ShanShan's tits.

"Lots, I want dozens of children for us to raise!" The girl gasped as she bit her lip with a smile. "Oh I can imagine it, so many sons and daughters for us to fuck and give birth to us, our family will be so large, we'll need to have our own island!"

"The human race will be in trouble." The boy whispered. Then he groaned. "Oh I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside me handsome! FILL ME UP!" The girl screamed as her cunt tightened and sprayed juices all over his crotch.

The boy roared as he blasted her with semen, filling her womb. As she got off him, his ShanShan got on top of him, facing him. "Fuck me like a dog."

Neo gulped a bit, a little nervous about this, but slowly rose and mounted on top of her. 'Allow me to help you my friend, this will make it all more fun.' his darkness flowed in Neos blood before his eyes became slightly darker as a grin formed.

"You want to be fucked like a dog slut, then I will fuck you like a dog." he growled huskily, slamming his dick into her soaking and hungry cunt.

"Ah! Oh yes master! More! More!" She screamed. She let her tongue roll out and her breasts jiggle.

'Damn Nokor, what did you do to me?' Neo asked as he bit on his vivosaurs neck.

'Simply added some of my dominance sex drive in your blood, don't worry, this isn't permanent. Think of it as an off and on switch, anytime you want to dominate your girls in bed, just think of it.' The darkness chuckled.

Neo grinned as he slapped the girls ass. "Now, What shall I call you, my little breeding tool?"

"Mmmmm! I'm very horny, sweet and unresistant! Like Candy!" His shanshan cried with her tail coiling his waist, pushing him deeper.

"Candy. I like it. Now, moan for me my sweet bitch." He ordered slapping her more.

"Ohhhhhh! Mmmmmmm! Masterrrrrrrrr! Ahhhhhhhh! Nnnnggggghhhhh!" Candy cried, moaned and purred to him like an obedient whore.

"So obedient. I know what you'll be. You'll be my pet." He grinned.

"Yes Master! I will do anything you desire, I want to be your whore and be rewarded with your godly cock and magnificent cum! I want so many babies that I might explode!" Candy moaned with a drunken smile.

"Then enjoy this!" He growled as he released a load inside her.

Candy's pussy drank his cum as it impregnated her developing eggs. "Mmmmm...15 eggs impregnated…"

"That's Good." He grinned as he turned to the last girl. "Now, it's your turn." He smirked as he tackled her.

(The next day.)

The following morning, Neo awoken with a groan. "Wow….what a night…" he looked down at his fiance and the shanshans and smiled.

'Had a wonderful night partner? Cause I sure did.' Nokor chuckled.

"Yeah…" he sighed, sitting up. "We should probably try going to Greenhorn Plains today."

Trixie sighed as she yawned and sat up. "Hello dear, wanna go to greenhorn plains today?"

Neo blinked. "I just said that."

Trixie giggled. "Great minds think alike hubby."

The boy chuckled as they got ready and the ShanShans all went into their medals. After they went to get Neo's Dino glove, they went to the docks to go to Greenhorn Plains.

When Travers pulled up and took them, they watched the waters graze past them while smelling the sweet ocean air. "Ahhhh...This is all I dreamed of with you trixie…"

"And more when our new harem grows." The girl purred before nibbling his neck.

"Uhhhh, Yeah, Right…." he chuckled. Once they pulled up, they entered the site. It was a large plain with open skies and trees at the edges, almost like a ground for vivosaurs to run and play.

"Wow, this is a sweet little field." Neo smiled.

"Hey Neo!" A voice called. The two turned and saw it was Holt, their new friend.

"Holt." Neo smiled.

"I was worried pal, ya didn't come back to the training dig site for our battle yesterday." the blonde grinned.

"Oh, sorry. You see my fiancé here wanted to Well...spend some… 'quality' time with me." He said nervously.

Holt blinked before he chuckled. "Oh I see what's going on, getting cozy together, eh?"

Blushing the boy nodded. "Anyway, wanna do that battle now? I just got some new Vivosaurs and a new body fossil for my Spinax."

Holt thought for a moment. "Hmmm. well, i guess I have some spare time before I have to go and get my fossils cleaned."

"Alright, Let's go." Neo grinned as he loaded his Dino Glove. "Launch, Omega Spinax!"

Spinax rose and roared, his red and black scales shined in the daylight. Holt's eyes widened.

"Whoa, What the heck is that thing?!" He said.

"A lost race of the Vivosaurs. Meet the Omega vivosaurs." Neo grinned. "They are twice as strong as normal ones."

Spinax snarled, snorting in defiance. Holt sent out his Vivosaur, a green iguanodon, it looked like it was boxing.

"Wow, it's so cute!" Trixie gushed.

Holt blushed with a chuckle while tipping his hat. "Thanks ma'am, raised him like he was a son to me."

"Let's see how good he is, Spinax, use Omega combo!" Neo ordered.

Spinax roared and charged with shocking speed that was more than the originals.

"Dodge and weave with a fist Jab!" Holt ordered. A bellow form his beast as he charged and started avoiding the Omega spinax's jaws.

The beast snarled and bashed him with his spikes, then grabbed igua's tail and slung it to the ground.

"Igua!" Holt called in panic.

"Finish him! Omega Fang!" neo ordered.

The beast roared before slamming his jaws into the neck and bit hard. Igua screeched in pain before falling limp.

"Igua!" Holt ran to his vivosaur as Omega spinax backed away, knowing the battle is over. "I...Igua?" the blonde breathed while stroking his nose.

Igua bellowed softly before reverting to his medal. Holt inspected it. "Phew, only a little damage, that was a close one." He said, wiping his brow.

Neo approached with Trixie. "Sorry if Spinax was a bit too rough, he doesn't know his own strength sometimes."

"It's okay." Holt said. "Oh hey, I was wondering if you wanted to see the secret dig section here."

"A secret dig section?" neo grinned. "Count us in."

"Sweet, but first, a little something to show you." he guided the couple to two rocks, one was sand yellow with the other grey stone. "Watch." Holt swung his pickaxe and shattered the sandy stone like glass before digging into the pile of rubble and revealed a few gold coins.

"Wow!" Trixie gasped.

"That is pretty cool." Neo grinned. He walked over to the Grey one and tried the same thing, but it only sent him back. "Huh?"

"Grey objects in the dig sites can't be broken open." Holt shrugged.

"Aw that's a shame." Trixie frowned. "Maybe there might be some goodies in there."

"If there was, there's nothing that can break them open." Holt answered.

"Huh...Anyway Let's see that secret section." The redhead said.

The two followed holt before they heard a fighter shout. "No way in hell Pal!" It was a male that poked a male staffs shoulder before stomping off.

"What's got his rocks in a bunch?" Neo asked.

"Not sure." Holt shrugged before they approached. "Sir, what happened with you and that fighter?"

"He wouldn't follow the rules of this section of the site." The man said. He gazed his hand out behind him. "Beyond this gate is where you will find rare and amazing fossils that you can ever hope to obtain, even some of the rarest, such as the T-Rex, the Spino, even the fierce and frightening nightmare Gorgo."

"Seriously?!" Neo gasped. "The Gorgo is my favorite dinosaur."

The man smiled at him. "Then you should take this opportunity and obtain them." he spoke and held his hands out. "However, you must give me your dino medals so you can enter. I'll only hold onto them for a while till you're finished digging."

"Wait how come?" Trixie asked. She stroked her Spinax medal. "My Spinax doesn't like being away from me."

"Fossil battles are forbidden in this little site." The man explained. "If any should engage a fight, the ground will break, thus the fossils will be damaged and cannot be used to be revived and used."

"Oh...okay, but, will you promise to take care of them, please?" She said with her doe eyes.

The man blushed before clearing his throat. "Y-Yes, you have my word ma'am."

"Thank you~" She cooed as they handed their medals over. The man was flushing like an idiot, but looked over their medals.

By the time they entered, their radars went off like crazy, there were many places to dig...but when they dug them up, they only found garbage, tires, shoes, rocks, and more junk. Holt even found a girl's panties somewhere.

"What the?" The blonde said.

"What kind of fucking joke is this? There's nothing here but junk!" Neo growled while tossing a soda can away.

Then a girls voice was heard. "WHERE IS HE?!"

The three turned and saw a girl with hot pink hair tied to large pig tails and wore a safari pink hat, she wore a light pink top and skirt. Her eyes were pink too and held a beautiful hourglass body and sexy thin legs, her chest was a well developed D-cup bust.

"Sweet Jesus." Holt gasped.

Neo would joke and tease him by now, but he approached the girl. "Miss, what's wrong?"

"That fucking staff member, he's gone!" She snapped, pointing at the empty entrance to the small dig site.

"He is?" Trixie gasped before she stepped on something. It was a small sack. She picked it up and opened it and gasped. "Guys! There are vivosaur medals in here!"

"Here's my Spinax And ShanShan." Neo said.

"And mine too." Trixie nodded.

"Mine aren't in here." Holt said.

The girl looked in the sack and growled. "Mine are not in there either! Agh! There were no rare fossils here! We were tricked and he stole my medals!"

"Easy there pinky." Trixie said. "No need to yell at us."

"What did you call me!?" The girl snapped at Neo's fiance with a death glare.

"Okay ladies, ladies, Let's not get into a cat fight." Neo said as he got in between them.

The girl growled. "I will not stand for this." She immediately grabbed neo and Holt by the collar and started dragging them. "You two are coming with me to the Fossil Center."

"Hey! Come back with my fiancé!" Trixie yelled as she ran after them.

(At the fossil center)

"I hope you have an explanation for this!" The pinkette snapped at Wendy at the desk while Holt and neo recovered from her dragging them and while Trixie finally caught up.

"For those two?" She asked.

"No! For having a staff at Greenhorn plains guarding a small dig site filled with garbage and taking my medals!" The girl stammered angrily.

Wendy blinked before she grabbed a clipboard and looked over the schedule for the plains. "That's strange...we did not schedule any staff member in the plains today."

"But, then, how?" She said, fuming.

Neo rubbed his throat. "I think it's clear to us that staff member was really a thief disguised as a fossil center staff."

"Then I think I know just the guy to ask." Holt said. "The chief of police. Bullwort."

"Then we have no time to lose." The pinkette spoke and grabbed the boys by the collars.

"Not again." Neo spoke before she dragged them...again.

(In the guild area.)

The four made it to the police station as the girl approached the desk. "We need to see Captain Bullwort! It's an emergency!"

The man nodded. "He's in his office." The girl nodded and dragged the two in the elevator while Trixie followed. When they reached the office, the doors opened as they saw a large man with a mustache and smile.

"Bullwort!" The girl spoke frantically as she approached him quickly. "We have a problem!"

"Hmmm? What's the matter little lady? Someone steal your dolls?" The man asked.

The girl blushed while the three snorted to hold their laughs in. "No! We have a bigger problem! There's a thief on the loose and stole my medals!"

"And...mine too." Holt added.

"Hmmm, this is serious...come to think of it, I've been getting reports lately that a Vivosaur black market medal dealer has been pedaling stolen medals." Bullwort said.

"And that guy making off with the medals was our guy…" neo sighed.

"Hmmm...tell me little lady, do you remember any description of this medal dealer?" the large man asked.

"He had eyes as green as a lambeo's, and his face...it was really angular." She said.

Neo blinked. 'Uh...she was speaking in a vivosaur translation?'

Bullwory stroked his chin. "Hmmm...this is tougher than I thought. Tracking him might be more difficult than I imagined…"

"Maybe we should check the fossil stadium?" Holt suggested.

"Why there?" The girl asked him.

"Think about it, if you buy medals from a medal dealer, the first thing you would want to do is test them out with their strength." The blonde answered.

"That does make sense." The girl said. "Oh, here I am dragging you all around and I never got a chance to Introduce myself, My name is Rosie Richmond."

"Nathaniel Tyran. But please, call me Neo." Neo said.

"Holt McJunker at your service." Holt said.

"And I'm Neo's fiancé, Trixie." Trixie told her.

"Don't worry Rosie, we're all in this together. If this medal dealer can walk up and take medals, he's got another thing coming." Neo assured with a fist.

"Thank you." Rosie smiled.

"Let's get to the stadium, I heard there's a fighter who wants to throw down." Holt spoke with a grin.

(At the Fossil Stadium)

They entered the arena and stepped forward to tiffany at the desk. "Ah, Neo, welcome." She spoke with a greeting smile.

"Hello Tiffany, did anyone come in for a battle today with any new Vivosaurs today? Were any of them a Igua or V-Raptor?" Neo asked.

Tiffany pondered before she looked at any fighters up to battle. "Hmmm...oh, here's one. There's fighter that's awaiting an opponent. He uses a Spinax and V-Raptor."

"That must be him." Holt said.

Neo nodded as he walked to the stadium door. "I'll get the medals back, Wait here." The two nodded as they hung back while neo entered the arena. 'Nokor, let's makes this quick.'

'Right.' He said. As they walked in they saw the fighter. Neo loaded his Dino Glove and stood ready. "Let's do this."

"Spinax, V-raptor! Go!" His opponent called and threw his medals, summoning a Spinax an a feathered velociraptor.

"Omega Spinax, Omega ShanShan! Let's go!" Neo yelled as he sent them out. The disk shot out his medals as they flew in the air before slamming into his opponents. They staggered back before the vivosaurs emerged in black aura and roared in arrival.

"Spinax use Omega Combo! ShanShan, use Delicate Jaw!" Neo ordered.

The two vivosaurs roared and lunged at their opponents.

"Spinax Fang on Shanshan! Toxic combo on SPinax!" The male called.

The response was a bit different than Neo expected as the two roared and lunged at their opposite opponents.

Spinax rammed into the opposite Spinax and ShanShan gripped the V-Raptor. The raptor dug its claws into ShanShan's face. And Spinax bit the others leg.

Both growled at their stinging strikes before they nodded to each other. Shanshan swung her face and the V-raptor flew to Spinax. Omega Spinax swatted his tail, slamming into the v-raptor before the beast crashed into a wall and verted to a medal.

Then they ganged up on the other Spinax and slammed him into the wall beating him easily. The two roared in victory as they turned back into their medals.

Neo smirked and tipped his hat. "All too easy."

(Later…)

He returned to the lobby as the three others approached him.

"That was insane, you took him out like it was child's play." Holt grinned.

"Heh, thanks." The redhead smiled.

As the boy walked out of the area into the lobby, Rosie stormed up to him. "Alright pal, hand over my medals."

The boy blinked and back up. "Whoa, what are you talking about? I bought these medals, so they're mine."

"Afraid that's not true." Neo spoke as he and Trixie and Holt approached. "Apparently those medals are Rosies, the dealer you made a deal with to get those medals stole them from our friend."

"Seriously?" He asked. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know that."

"No problem man, but we need to know where he is so we can get the others back." Holt mentioned.

"Well...if I remember correctly, he has green lambeosaurus eyes and is really angular." the boy spoke.

"That's gotta be him." Neo said.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go get him!" Rosie said.

"I may advice to go to the information desk in the guild area." the boy mentioned. "They keep records of people where they'll be."

"Okay, Come On Guys." Holt said as he left quickly.

(At the Information desk)

They quickly entered the shop where the desk info was as Neo approached the man. "Excuse me sir, we're looking for a medal dealer that's been causing trouble for fighters."

The man grinned. "Ah, you seek Medal Dealer Joe." He took a clipboard out and looked through it. "Ah yes, the latest info we got on him was that he was last heading to Greenhorn Plains."

"Back to the scene of the crime. Typical." Neo said. He pulled agold coin out and flicked it to him. "Thanks for the info."

"Pleasure doing buisness." He smiled.

"Come on guys!" The redhead spoke as they quickly left.

(Greenhorn Plains)

They quickly returned to the plains as they looked around. "Where is he…?" Holt wondered.

"Ah! There!" Rosie pointed out, seeing the staff member guarding the same spot near the false dig site.

They walked up to him. "So we meet again, medal dealer Joe, or should we say medal stealer Joe?!" Rosie snapped.

The man looked at the four before a flash of light blinded them. They heard clothes ripping off before they saw a sleek blonde man with a dark pink top with black baggy pants.

"Well, i must say, you four impress me. No one has ever been able to track me down so quickly." he spoke with a sly grin.

"Where's my Igua And V-Raptor?! If you hurt them I swear to god!" Holt yelled.

Joe revealed the two medals and flicked them like coins. "Relax your hot fuel Blondie, they're right here, but they belong to me now."

Neo's Black aura erupted as he blasted forward and grabbed Joe's throat. "Hasn't anyone told you...Don't fuck with a god?" He growled as he released a gut punch to his midsection.

Joe coughed out saliva before Neo threw him at a tree. He grunted by the impact and slowly stood. "Grr..lucky shot kid…" He glared before holding up three of his own. "If you really want them back, then beat me in a fossil battle."

"Let's do this." Neo growled as his glove engaged. 'Dino Glove activated.'

"Indeed." Joe growled as he threw his Vivosaurs in. his were a choice of a goyal, the pacy wind Travers used in his first attle, A green scaled carnivor called Meteria and Shanshan.

"Go Omega Spinax, Omega ShanShan, get him!" Neo yelled.

When the two vivosaurs appeared, they roared.

"Ha! Two against three! This will be easy." Joe grinned. "Materia, Green fang on Spinax! Shanshan, Shan fang on Spinax! Goyo, Rock head on Shanshan!"

"Spinax, take down Goyo with Omega Jaw, ShanShan, get that other ShanShan with Delicate Jaw!" Neo ordered.

The Omega vivosaurs lunged at their proper opponents. Spinax bit down on Goyo's neck harshly before swinging him to Materia with a harsh blow. Shanshan avoided her clone like self before slamming her head up and biting down upon its stomach.

The two shrieked in pain as they collided with the green Dino, causing them to turn into their medals.

"What?" Joe gasped in shock.

"Finish this." neo ordered coldly.

Shanshan threw her clone up with her head as Spinax swung his tail and delivered a slamming blow, sending the beast flying before reverting to its medal.

"No...way...I lost….it's over that quickly?" The dealer asked in shock, falling to his knees.

"All too easy." The boy grinned, then his hand glowed black as he held it up in a choke hold, causing Joe to float, clutching his throat. "Give us. back. our. Medals."

"Guh...fine…" He growled in pain before tossing the medals in a sack he stole to their feet.

Neo Let him go. "Man, I really didn't like doing that.."

They heard footsteps approach before cuffs clicking, seeing Bullwort with cops and cuffing Joe. "You're under arrest Joe, for thieving and black marketing." he spoke firmly.

Joe gasped and started squirming. "No, wait, you don't understand!"

"Man what a douche." Rosie huffed.

While the cops dragged Joe away, he gave a glimpse back at the sack Neo held. His eyes now flowed a saddened aura while he frowned. He soon looked down in defeat. "..I failed…" he whispered as they dragged him away.

(Later that day.)

Neo was laying down on his bed with Trixie as he held her close. "I don't know why, but I have the feeling something off about that Joe guy."

"What do you mean hun?" his Fiance asked with a questionable look.

"He seemed to have a defeated look on his face. And I don't mean like he lost, like a person is when he fails someone important to him. Kinda look." The boy said.

Trixie looked up at him. "Sweetie, you're not thinking of seeing him are you?"

"I gotta know what's going on. You know how I get when I'm curious." Neo said.

The girl sighed with a small smile. "And that's what I love about you dear."

"Thanks." He smiled.

After he went to the police station he asked to see Joe, the deputy on duty said he could and they let the man in.

"What are you doing? Why are you dragging me in here?" He heard Joe speak as a cop pushed him into the Room with Neo.

"You have a visitor." The cop said before leaving and locking the door.

Joe turned and saw neo before he glared. "You…"

"Relax Joe. I'm just here to talk." The redhead told him.

"Forget it. I'm not in the mood to talk to the likes of you." He spat and turned away.

"I want to know why you were stealing Dino medals." Neo told him.

"Why do you want to know? You low level fighters treat your vivosaurs the same fucking way." The sleek blonde growled.

"What way? How do you know I treat my Vivosaurs? I treasure them." the redhead spoke.

"That's what they all say before they toss them away like trash." Joe scoffed.

"Seriously? That's really discriminating." The boy said.

"Is it that obvious?" Joe asked. "I've been on this island for months, and I've seen it first hand…" He sighed while looking away. "I was just a fighter back then, but then I saw a fighter at the edge of the ocean. He was screaming at his medal, the Meteri I used in our battle. He said his vivosaur was weak and useless before tossing the medal in the water. I was horrified by how he treated the vivosaur. I couldn't stand by and let the poor thing drown. It took me hours to get it out, and I soon realized why the fighter abandoned his vivosaur. The poor guy had dirty bones. He was weak, exhausted. It took me days to find the right bones, and I cleaned them thoroughly. By that, he and I grew a bond. I soon discovered Vivosaurs are not what we believe, they have emotions and feelings, like us. As soon as I heard more fighters were tossing their medals away, i took my job as a medal dealer, saving any type of vivosaur I can, and cleaning their fossils and selling them to fighters who treat them right."

"Oh now I get it!" Neo said, smacking himself on the head. "You're kinda like the Vivosaur island version of the ASPCA."

"In a sense, I guess you could say that." The man nodded.

"Well gee, if I would've known that I wouldn't have been so harsh on you earlier." The redhead sighed. "Sorry."

Joe sighed. "Don't worry about it, you thought I was some crazy person just stealing medals…"

"Yeah...leap to conclusions, and you leap to confusions, like my grandpa used to say." Neo sighed. "...I know I probably can't help much but...maybe I can see if Captain Bullwort or The owner of the island could let you start your own 'Anti Vivosaur Abuse' section of the police?"

The medal dealer looked at Neo in surprise before a small genuine smile formed. "If you do that, I would be in your debt."

"You don't have to do that…" Neo said sheepishly.

Joe thought for second. "Oh, I know. Here take this." He tossed a red Dino medal to him.

"What is this?" Neo asked.

"I recently revived this girl. She's a Gorgo." Joe answered.

"Really?!" He gasped. "I love the gorgosaurus! It's my favorite Dino."

"Then I guess you are the one she was eager to be her fighter." joe smiled. "Neo right? That bag with the medals you took, please give those vivosaurs a good fighter to be with."

"That won't be a problem. Trust me. They're in good hands." The redhead smiled.

"Good." The sleek blonde sighed. "At least I can rest easier."

"Don't worry." Neo smiled. "Now what exactly made you not take mine and Trixies?"

"Cause I have the gift to communicate and bond with vivosaurs." he answered, making Neo's eyes widened. "When I heard your connection with your vivosaurs, I couldn't take them and they rejected me harshly. It was as if you take real care for them."

"Yeah, I sure do." Neo nodded. "Hey Joe, you familiar with the variety of Vivosaurs known as Dark Vivosaurs?"

"Hmmm…" joe pondered while stroking his chin. "I did read in this book a while back that there was a vivosaur that possessed dark abilities, the bones of the vivosaur i saw in Knotwood one time kinda matched the description."

"That's Zonga Zonga. A powerful Vivosaur with the ability to turn any Vivosaur he wishes into Dark Vivosaurs. And is able to resurrect and revive fossils." Neo said.

"It's that powerful?" joe asked in shock. "Jesus, and I thought the T-rex was the baddest one in the list of vivosaurs."

"Yeah, guess the king's been dethroned." The boy grinned.

"Well then I think you better find it first. Before the BB Bandits do." Joe said quietly.

"The BB Bandits?" neo asked curiously.

"A band of cutthroats that have been terrorizing the island since it opened. But it's gotten worse ever since Bullwort became the chief of police." Joe spat.

"You have something against the guy? cause it sounds like you do." Neo mentioned, noticing the fighters change in behavior by the name of the policeman.

"I've been here awhile and I've heard rumors. Some too crazy to be true, others crazy enough to be true if you think about it." Joe said leaning across the table. "And between you and me. I think one of them just might be right on the money."

"What is it?" The redhead demigod asked.

"That our very own Bartholomew Bullwort, is the big boss of the BB Bandits." The medal dealer whispered.

Neo's eyes widened in shock. "Him a leader of the Bandits? But he's so...nice."

"Don't let that smile fool you. As some say, appearances can be deceiving." joe mentioned.

The boy nodded. "I'll keep it in mind. Thanks joe."

"Don't mention it." The man smiled. "You stay safe kid, ya hear?"

"I will." The fighter nodded. "And when you get out, let's fossil battle again, but for good old fun."

"You got it." The blonde man smiled as the boy shook his hand and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Knotwood Forest, Legend of Zonga Zonga the lizard of resurrection.

A new day risen over Vivosaur Island. Neo defeated Joe, who happened to be a medal dealer to obtain medals from low class fighters to higher ones to save them from the suffering some of his own endured, with his victory, he even obtained a Gorgo, Neo's favorite vivosaur.

Neo also defeated his opponents and leveled up, now able for him and Trixie to visit the next dig site, Knotwood Forest. But first…

"And...done." Neo breathed before blowing the dust off the Gorgo fossil legs Travers gave him on his first day.

"I will now integrate these into your vivosaur." KL beeped. Neo placed his medal on the machine before KL placed his fossil in the machine. The machine hummed before it dinged. Door opens with smoke pouring out as Neo marveled at his Gorgo's new form and majesty.

She was now black and her red skeleton markings were now gold and looked like armor, her fangs were also gold, and she had a gold omega symbol in the middle of her chest.

Neo smiled at his new vivo and approached her. "Well hello beautiful, you look twice as gorgeous then before."

She purred and nuzzled him. 'Thank you master.' she said.

Trixie giggled as she stood next to Neo's new vivosaur. "If you think he's charming now, wait till you sleep with him in bed."

The dino blushed, but nodded. 'I look forward to it, mistress.'

Neo blushed a bit as well before Gorgo returned to her medal as he placed it in his Dino glove. "Alright, you ready to get going to Knotwood forest dear?"

"I am when you are." trixie smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist.

The two left the lab and got a ride from Travers as they were on their way to the forest. 'You think Zonga zonga will respond to me bud?' He asked his dark side.

'Hard to say but it's possible.' Nokor said back.

'Well, if he won't listen to me, I guess I'll have to let you take possession of me so he knows who you are.' Neo mentioned.

'If push comes to shove…' the dark presence sighed.

The duo couple made it to the site and gave Travers their thanks. Entering, the site was like Greenhorn plains, but was very dense with thick trees that shadowed most of the sunlight.

"This place gives me the creeps…" Trixie said, clinging to him, shivering in fear.

Neo held her close. "Look at it this way, you got this handsome guy protecting you."

"That's true…." she cooed, nuzzling close to him, then a bunch of birds burst out of nowhere, crowing loudly. Trixie screamed in surprise and panic as she clung to Neo tightly, face buried in his chest.

"It's okay Trixie, it was only a flock of crows." Neo chuckled while rubbing her back.

'Not just any crows, look.' Nokor said, neo looked and saw one of them landed, it was much larger than the average crow, and had a white face and four red eyes. 'Those are Nevermore, my personal centuries.'

"Centuries huh…" Neo whispered. The crow gazed at Neo, eyes meeting. That was until before the large nevermore gave a loud caw in the air, flapping its wings.

"I'm scared Neo…." Trixie whimpered, she was shaking like a leaf.

"Easy Trixie." He cooed, stroking her back while the crow kept cawing. That was until more nevermore came from the trees and soon surrounded the couple in a circle. "Okay, now i'm getting the willies…."

The first Nevermore hopped a few times close to Neo, giving chirping caws. Nokor, knowing they want to know if Neo was truly him, poured a bit of dark magic into Neo's eyes and spoke. 'I have returned, my loyal centuries.'

Sensing the presence of his dark magic, the nevermores all exchanged caws, before they bowed their heads. 'Evermore, evermore, welcome back master.' they said in unison.

Trixie blinked, finding this supernatural and unusual. "Uh….Neo, what are they doing?"

"You know how i said i was a reincarnation of a fossil god?" he whispered. "Well these things are loyal to him-er, me."

"What?" The girl blinked.

'Hear me, while I live, I am apart of this boy you see before you all. You will obey him and respect him as you respect me.' Nokor spoke out to the large crow birds.

'Yes master, we obey your every order, evermore.' they said.

'Neo, they belong to you now, they will help you track Zonga Zonga faster.' The darkness spoke.

Neo blinked a bit. "Okay uh...nevermore, track down Zonga Zonga and lead us to him."

The crows bowed their heads, then flew away into the forest. As the two continued to walk, they saw two familiar faces. "I'm telling you Holt, We're lost!" Rosie snapped.

"Don't blame me, You wanted to follow another path than the one I chose." Holt argued back.

"Oh so this is my fault?" the girl yelled, hands on her hips.

"I never said that." The blonde yelled back.

Neo and Trixie chuckled to each other before they approached them. "Looks like what my mom said is true, those in love fight a lot."

"You said it." Neo smiled. "Hey holt! Rosie!"

The two froze in their argument before they turned their gazes to them.

"Neo!" They spoke in relief.

"You two lost or something?" he asked them.

"A bit yeah…" Holt blushed in embarrassment.

"We're trying to find a rare vivosaur that's rumored to be here." Neo said. "In a place called the Digadig Village."

"The digadig Village?" Rosie asked.

"Oh I know them." Holt smiled. "I visited them a few times when I first came to this site."

"What vivosaur are we looking for?" rosie asked.

"Zonga Zonga, a Dark vivosaur." Neo told them.

Holt blinked before opening a book he carried and scanned through it. "That vivosur isn't in the list of dinosaurs…"

"That's because it's not, it's a Vivosaur created out of the souls of the original dinosaurs that were incinerated when they went extinct. And is infused with an energy called Dark energy, it can turn vivosaurs into dark vivosaurs and grant them great power, but they become wild and uncontrollable, and too much will destroy them. But Zonga Zonga is practically made of it." Neo explained.

The duo were shocked that a vivosaur can be that powerful to exist, if anyone were to tame such a beast, they would be unstoppable to beat.

"That's why we have to find it. If he fell into the wrong hands…" Neo said.

"It could be the end of all mankind." holt finished.

One of the nevermores flew to Neo's shoulder and bowed. 'Master, we found Zonga Zonga!'

"Take me to him." he told it. The crow nodded and flew, crowing. "Come on guys!" He spoke as he followed the bird.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rosie called as she, Holt and Trixie followed him.

As the nevermore stopped flying in front of a fence, they saw a Fossil Center faculty member there. The group approached before the man spotted them and held a hand out. "Hold it. You all cannot go beyond this area till further notice."

"We need to get in, there's a Vivosaur in there with unimaginable power, and we need to get to it first." the redhead explained.

"I am sorry, but this section of the dig site is closed till Dr. Diggins gives word." The staff member said.

"Why must this island torture me?!" Neo groaned.

"Calm down hubby." Trixie cooed, pecking his cheek.

"Let's go talk to my grandpa, he'll know what to do." Rosie told them.

(Later…)

"I see…." Richmond spoke as he took in what the four told him. "So Diggins closed off the area from the digadig village."

"Yes and we need to get in, there's a very powerful vivosaur in the digadig village named Zonga Zonga." Neo told him.

The man rubbed his chin. "I see...this is a serious matter...though Diggins told me no one should enter that area till further notice…" He grinned a bit. "But I do know a way to persuade him."

"And that is?" trixie asked, leaning over his desk.

"Dino cakes." he answered. "They're the hottest and most popular treats on the island. They're so popular, when they go in stock, they're gone in just an hour."

"Sounds like your mom's cookies back home." Trixie said to Neo.

"I heard there's a stock in the shop right now." Richmond spoke. "You all better head there quickly before they're out."

"Will do." they nodded.

The four left the richmond building and went to the shop to get some of the cakes. Like Richmond said, the shop was packed while fighters and customers were trying to buy as many cakes as they can.

"Ok so anyone have any ideas?" Holt asked.

"We could charm them out of it." Trixie and rosie suggested, unbuttoning their blouses.

Neo blushed a bit and chuckled. "Trixie, you are so dirty."

"So are you Rosie." Holt said, blushing as well.

"We'll get their attention and you buy some of those treats, and some for us too." Trixie winked.

As they walked up to the counter they started sweet talking the people behind the desk, letting them see a little of their cleavage. "Oh boys." Trixie purred, giving her breasts a shake as they jiggled. "Why waste your time buying those things when you can get a load of these sweet cakes?"

The people looked at her jugs and drooled, they looked really good. They dropped their sweets and crowded the two girls. "No need to push, plenty of us to go around." Trixie giggled and opened her dress more to show her breasts, no bra underneath. "You all can also take pictures if you desire."

They did while the boys picked up some of the boxes, the girls squeezing and fondling their breasts and pinching their nipples, moaning in pleasure. Trixie grinned at Rosie who nodded before they opened their dresses fully to show their naked tits to the world.

The people took more pictures, loving what their tits looked like, so big and soft, and so squishy.

"Who thought they were this bold." Holt blushed. "You really okay with thi Neo?"

The boy chuckled. "As long as Trixie is my number one and no one takes her away from me, she can have all the fun she wants."

'And there's a little addition I gave her when she was revived. Only you can get her pregnant, and no one else can, unless you allow it.' His dark side spoke.

'That's great, that means if i'm busy and she needs attention, she can just relieve herself with the people on the island.' he grinned.

Trixie licked her lips. "Mmmm, you all wanna touch my tits?~"

They nodded, looking at the succulent, ripe fruit hanging from her chest. They gathered closer as two men latched to her nipples and sucked them eagerly while others groped and fondled her jugs.

"Oh that feels really good…" trixie moaned. "I love having my nipples sucked."

While Neo enjoyed the show as much as Holt did, they had to go. He approached her. "Trixie, time to get going."

"Yes master." she nodded, obeying him and pulling away, closing her blouse. Hearing grumbles, she turned to the crowd. "If you all want more, just drop by my room, and be sure to pay up, having me is not for free." She purred, blowing the crowd a kiss.

Neo grinned. "Thinking of being a prostitute are you?"

Trixie giggled while clinging to his arm. "If you allow it, but it's a good way to make tons of cash."

"That's true." he nodded, as they went to the fossil center he looked at holt. "Hey holt, what are the benefits of moving up in the ranks here?"

"Well, there's a bunch of perks to it. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything." he told them.

"Well, low fighters at 1 get access to spas with any treatment you desire. Level 2 can access the casinos underground, and there are a few clubs to go in. 3, you get a new sweet crib to lay back in with a bigger bed and treats. As a level 4, you get to access the private restaurants that are very expensive with the best food you can't get anywhere else. As a level 5, you can bet cash and win more cash, jewels, or fossil rocks, and I mean very rare ones. Level 6, you get your own private Island with your own servants. A master Fighter, well, that's the best one, you get access not only to the master sites, but you get all the treasure in the special secret dig sites, a ton of maidens and butlers to serve you on your island and access to all the vivosaurs on the list." holt explained.

"That sounds interesting." the boy said as they entered the center. "Hello miss Wendy, can you tell us where Dr. Diggins is?"

"He's in his office." She replied, smiling sadly. "Though he's a bit busy right now and wishes not to be disturbed."

"Don't worry we'll only be in there for a second or two." Trixie told her, winking.

"Uh...I'm afraid I…" Wendy spoke with a small blush.

The four walked into his office, to see it was completely in shambles.

"Okay...this is not what I expected." Neo spoke before they saw the man fiddling with papers. "Dr. Diggins!"

The man looked at them. "Uh...oh hello Neo." he said, frantically trying to find something. "Oh where are those Advils...oh my head…"

"Are you okay doc?" Holt asked in concern.

"I've been swamped lately...my head's been killing me and to top it all off i haven't had breakfast today." the doctor groaned.

"You should take it easy doc, you're overworking yourself." Rosie spoke up.

"I could really use something to eat...and maybe an aspirin.." he said, sitting down.

Trixie and Rosie grinned at each other before Trixie took a box and opened it, revealing the armona of the sweets. "Dino cakes?"

"Wait...you have dino cakes?!" Diggins asked. Seeing the sweets, his stomach growled loudly and tried to snatch then before Trixie pulled them away.

"Uh uh uh, you need to do something for us first." She grinned.

"Trixie, that's a little cruel." Neo whispered. "You heard the guy, he's stressed enough as it is."

"It's alright hubby, I got this." Trixie whispered before turning to the doc. "Diggins, all we ask is passes to get further into Knotwood forest."

"Knotwood...Uh.." The doc gulped.

"It's kinda important Doc." Neo spoke up. "We're planning to obtain that vivosaur that's causing the radiating energy that was spoke of."

"Oh yeah that...i totally forgot about it…" Diggins said. "I dunno, it's still pretty dangerous, the fighter we sent there hasn't checked in…"

"We can go look for the fighter while we're at it." Holt mentioned when he spoke up.

The doctor thought for a second. "Aw what the heck, sure. Now can i please have those dino cakes? I'm starving...oh there goes that headache again."

Trixie giggled before holding the box to him. "All yours."

The man took it, as well as a advil from holt and took it, eating one as he wrote out a few passes for them. After getting them, the four left the center and returned to the dig site a moment later.

"I feel really sorry for Dr. Diggins." Rosie sighed sadly.

"He works too hard." Holt spoke in agreement.

"Maybe we should find a way to relax him at some point." Neo suggested.

"Or maybe convince his wife to give him some nookie." Trixie giggled.

"You and your horny mind." Neo grinned, giving her ass a good slap.

"What? Sex is good for the heart, it's science." the girl said.

"I never said it was a bad thing." the boy cooed before slipping his hand into her pants.

The girl purred as he fingered her for a few seconds. "Mmmm, thank you master." she told him as he pulled out.

"Anytime." he cooed, pecking her cheek.

"Wow…" Rosie blushed with a giggle. "You two are the kinkiest people I know, and I thought I was kinky."

"We enjoy the finer things in life." Neo grinned as the boat arrived, kissing his girlfriend's neck.

"And we have no problem sharing each other." Trixie winked.

"Now that's really kinky." holt said in surprise.

As they exited the boat, they approached the staff leader again. "Hello again." neo spoke.

"Look kids, I said you can't go further into the-" the four held up their cards signed by Diggins. "-Site."

"I think these will cover it." Neo told him as they walked past him into the forest. He gave a whistle as one of the nevermore perched on his shoulder. "Sorry for the wait, lead on."

The crow nodded and flew off. They walked until they reached a grove of gray stumps. "Shit, it's those gray objects." He growled in annoyance.

'Allow me.' His darkness spoke before Neo saw his picaxe glow black. 'Now you can hack through those things easily.'

The boy rose his pick and swung, blasting them apart. They crumbled like splinters and flew everywhere.

"Huh, impressive." Neo grinned.

Trixie gasped when she dug in a pile. "Guys, look at this!" She pulled her hands up and in her hands were a few emeralds, pearls, rubies, sapphires and Diamonds.

"Whoa…" the group gasped. "This is insane."

"No wonder they're so hard to break." Trixie giggled. "They're full of jewels!"

"This is amazing!" Rosie said as she pulled out a gold ring. "Hmmm…" she then opened Trixie's blouse and pinned it on her left nipple. "Perfect."

The girl shuddered with a grin. "Oooo, dirty are we?" She opened her bag and grabbed a chain. "How about this?" She yanked Rosies skirt and panties down before pinning the chain to her clit up to her belly button.

"Mmm, nice." she grinned, but undid it. "Think i'll save this for later, thanks trixie."

"You know things cost for me." The girl purred, licking her lips.

The girl grinned, kissing her lips. "Oh i'll repay you, don't worry."

The boys blushed before pulling them along. "Come on, we're wasting time."

The nevermores finally guided them to a deep section of the woods before they gawked in awe. In the clearing, was a massive Rex vivosaur with purple scales sleeping. It had a skull with red horns and skeletal arms on its back.

'I thought you said he was sealed in stone?' Neo thought.

'He must have broken out of his seal, but it took a bunch of his energy and needs his rest.' his half side answered.

"He looks kinda cool." Holt said. "Scary, but cool."

Neo gave a breath. "Okay, stand back guys." He began approaching the demonic vivosaur. "Hey, Zonga Zonga, wake up."

The beast opened its eyes, spotting Neo before he growled and stood. "How dare you bathe in my godly presence mortal human!"

"It can talk?!" Rosie gasped, jumping in holt's arms.

"Yes, I talk fools! I am no ordinary vivosaur!" Zonga growled as his horns glowed purple. "But now..you all DIE!"

Neo rose his hand and held it in a choke motion. Zonga gasped and clawed at its neck. "Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, my pet." he said.

"How dare you!" The beast roared as his eyes started glowing.

'ZONGA! Stand down!' nokor yelled as the dark aura flowed around Neo.

"...master?" the dino gasped.

'Yes, your master has returned. I have been reborn in this boys body, we are one now. You will obey him as you have for me. If you refuse, I will destroy you myself!' Neo's darkness spoke dangerously.

Zonga shivered. "I understand master…"

Neo breathed in relief before speaking. "Zonga, I may not be like your master, but I wish for us to be partners and friends."

The beast looked at him. "...fine."

Neo gave a small smile before reaching out and gently touching his snout. "Thanks, partner."

The dinosaur simply glowed and became a medal. It had a white and purple striped ling with a gold background.

"Whew, thank goodness." neo breathed in relief as he put the medal away.

"Let's go, the digadig village is this way." holt said as he led them through the trees.

They passed by a few of the trees before they came to a village gate. There. Two masked people were standing at the entrance. "Huh? Who's there digadig?" One asked.

"It's me, Holt Mcjunker!" Holt called.

"Holt? It's good to see you, Digadig." The sone spoke in relief. "We are glad you are here."

"You too, is the chief around?" the blonde asked.

"Yes. Please follow us digadig." They replied before guiding the group into their village.

Once they got up to a large tent, a man wearing a t-rex skull walked out. "Hullo, who's there, digadig?"

"Hello chief." Holt greeted the elder chief of the village.

"Holt! Very good to see you, digadig." the man said.

Neo looked around and saw the temple. He sensed a large amount of paracausal and dark energy coming from it.

'Hey Nokor, you feel that energy?' He asked his dark counterpart.

'Yes, and it's a lot. If Zonga isn't the source, what is?' he replied.

Neo thought before giving a whistle, a nevermore flew to him and perched on his shoulder. "Go in the temple and find out what's going on, if you find anything supernatural, come back here immediately and inform us."

It nodded with a crow. 'Evermore!' it then flew off and into the temple.

"So a bunch of thugs in purple spandex invaded your home and went into the temple?" Holt spoke up, getting Neo's attention.

"Yes." the Chief nodded. "They came to steal our golden vault key."

"Should have figured." Holt shook his head. "If anything, we can help you get rid of them."

"I'll go, the temple is radiating some pretty intense energy, i wouldn't be surprised if the thieves inside are dead already, paracausal energy is like nuclear radiation. It's deadly, but it can also alter reality and rip the fabric of space." Neo said. "So only a Paracausal being should enter."

The chief gave a nod. "That would be for the best digadig. As soon as those thugs entered the temple, a dark presence has invaded our beloved temple. Proceed with caution."

"I will." the boy said as he started walking towards it. Once inside he saw that the floor was cracked, pulsing with purple energy and several galaxy-like rifts lined the walls and ceiling, and several fragments floated around and orbs of darkness floated around as well, it's as if physics was wonky here, certain spaces had little to no gravity, or sever times more gravity than usual.

"Whoa….this is really not normal.." Neo blinked in shock at the supernatural causes occuring at the mere entrance of the temple. But as soon as he activated his power, he seemed to alter the very reality of the place to better suit him. "Huh, it's Psychomutible, i can alter it with just my thoughts or presence."

As he began walking through the entrance, everything moved with him, the tablets below his feet merged to let him cross or to let him go up a step to avoid any obstacles nearby.

As he walked he saw that there was some sort of dog standing in the hall, he was sniffing a dark energy orb, which rippled like water.

"Hey!" Neo snapped.

The dog turned to him and growled, dino medals in it's paws.

Neo gave a neutral look before pulling Zonga's medal out. "Zonga...take care of him." He spoke neutrally and summoned the dark rex boned vivosaur. The large demonic rex gazed at the dog in spandex before growling, licking his lips.

"I always wanted to try dog meat." He cackled, drooling.

"Then go ahead, attack." he said.

The dog whimpered in fear, but quickly threw out its medals and summoned a sloth like vivosaur with a goyal.

The dark vivosaur gazed at his opponents before roaring in laughter. "Seriously!? Even a fucking Nevermore would give me a decent challenge than this shit!" He made his point when the skeletal arms moved forward and flicked the two vivos to the wall, resulting in a massive explosion. The two medals fell to the ground, bent.

The dog howled and turned tail, running like some kind of cartoon character. Neo chuckled, then the Nevermore he sent ahead of him flew on his shoulder. 'Master, i have found several things that may be of interest to you.' it told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

'There are three to two people in here, and one is about to stumble upon your glorious tablets of ruin, the very slates you inscribed the secret of your power on. And there is an odd statue here, it is not the cause of the energy, the tablets are, but it looks very suspicious.' said the crow.

"Good work." Neo nodded. "Zonga, ready to frighten more cheeky bastards for invading the temple?"

"With pleasure." he nodded.

The boy lead ahead in the temple while Zonga hid in the shadows, wanting to scare the hell out of the next victim. Upon reaching the second floor, Neo saw a man with a large saber like noze, a bowl cut hair that was blonde while talking to the dog Zonga humiliated.

"Huh? You can't be serious." the man said.

Neo smirked. "I know just what to do for this." he pulled out his favorite portable speaker, and strapped it to his belt, then selected 'when you're evil' by voltaire, it started to play as the two saw him inching out of the shadows while the intro of violin music played. His scythe-like pickax across his shoulder.

"When the devil's abit too busy. And death's is a bit too much, they call me by name you see. For my special touch! To the gentlemen, i'm Miss Fortune, to the ladies, I'm Sir Prize. But call me by any name, any way it's all the saaame!" he sang as the room changed shape slightly.

The man faced Neo and shivered a bit, but still held his confident look. "So you're the kid my pal said you beat in one move, hehe, you don't look so tough to me."

The dog whimpered. Then neo continued. "I'm the fly in your soup, i'm the pebble in your shoe, i'm the demon in your bed, i'm the bump on every head, i'm peel on which you slip, i'm pin in every hip, i'm thorn in your side that makes you wiggle and writhe." he then spun causing a dark energy tornado. "And it's so easy when you're evil, this is the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me! I do it all because i'm evil!" he stopped, slamming his ax in the ground, causing it to crack. "And i do it all for free, your tears are all the pay i'll ever need!"

The dog was backing up by the boy while the man scoffed. "If you're done singing, toss out your vivosaurs and lets get this over little bug!" he demanded as he summoned a charchar predator vivosaur with a goyo.

Neo tossed out Zonga. "Zonga Zonga."

Upon summoned, the dark vivosaur towered above the two dinosaurs and snarled. "What do we have here? Two little bite sized snacks."

The hook nosed man's eyes widened in horror. "W-wh-what the hell is that thing?!"

"Your worst nightmare." neo grinned before snapping his fingers.

Zonga released a shilling roar before lunging and snagging charchar into his mouth before shaking it like dog with a chew toy. He then hurled the creatures aside, doing critical damage.

The man went pale as his best vivosaurs were defeated so easily to this gigantic dark vivosaur.

Zonga turned to him and the dog with a malicious grin, jaw dripping with saliva and his vivos red blood. "Your next."

"Uh, rex old buddy, we should probably skedaddle, yeah?" the man asked the dog.

"Bark bark!" The dog yipped as the two high tailed to the next level of the temple.

"Well that went we-" then the ground he previously shattered started to crumble beneath him. "Aw shiiit." The ground gave way as Neo started falling down a pit yelling as Darkness swallowed him whole.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tablets of Ruin

"..."

"...up."

"Ki...wa..up."

"Kid, wake up."

Neo slowly woke up as he sat up. "Jeeze..." he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Glad you're up, thought you never would." He heard a voice. Turning, Neo saw a red haired girl with coffee colored skin, green lips while wearing a pair of shades, she had a white top on with blue baggy pants, she had a built figure while maintaining a curvy form, decently luscious hips and a perky rear end with a juicy D-cup bust hanging from her top.

"Uhhh...thanks?" the redhead said, looking her over.

"What's wrong big guy? Cat got your tongue?" The girl grinned with a hand on her hip.

Shaking his head, neo got up and dusted himself off. "Not exactly...hey, where's my fighter's license?"

"You mean this?" She asked, holding his license up. "Found it a few feet from you when you fell into the hole."

"Thanks." he said, taking it. "Now where are we?" looking around it looked like a lower level of the temple, the geometry here was more stable than the rest of the building, but it still festered.

"We're at the bottom of the temple, Guess you caught caught in the BB bandits trap huh?" The red haired girl asked.

"Well, not intentionally, i actually went overboard when i beat one of them. All this paracausal energy is tearing this place apart." Neo sighed as a hole opened up as he took a step forward. "Case in point."

"Yeah, this temple has gone chaotic ever since the BB bandits showed up." The woman nodded with her arms crossed.

"Now how to get out of here." he asked, looking for some sort of switch, as he felt up the walls he saw a small hole in the wall. "Hmm, this looks like a keyhole..."

"You're right." The woman nodded. "But without a key, it's useless...unless, of course, an ammonite key!"

"A what?" Neo asked.

"In studies of the temple, there are fossils that hold ammonites that are shaped like keys." The woman explained. "I think there might be one hidden around here."

"Well, i'll try and find one." the boy shrugged, pulling out his sonar. He searched and found one in a fossil rock, and a black fossil rock next to it. He dug up the fossil rocks as he held them in his hands. "A black fossil rock?"

"Whoa, now that's a rare find." The woman spoke with a grin. "Black fossil rocks tend to carry rare fossils or even large gems within."

Neo decided to clean it first, due to it's hard shell it took awhile, but he eventually got it. Inside was a medallion, it had several odd symbols on it that looked like vivosaur types and an image of Zonga Zonga and a Mighty divine dino in a Yin and Yang-like pose in the center, it was also red, purple and black.

"What is this thing?" he asked.

The woman looked at him in surprise as she flipped through a book. "That's the medallion of good and evil, legend says that if someone were to use it when the dark energy of the digadig deity Nokor was rampant in the temple's treasure room, you could open a room where his records of power, the Tablets of Ruin, are held."

Neo gazed at the medallion as he grinned a bit. 'Look at that pal, looks like we got a good find.'

"Oh yes.." the dark voice grinned.

Then the key ammonite fossil was next. Once he got it clean, he held it up. "Now for the keyhole..." He approached the hole and slid the key in, with a click, the room rumbled. "What the?"

"Heads up!" The woman called as he yanked Neo back and they fell to the ground as a ladder fell where Neo was.

As the two looked at each other, Neo blushed as he saw she was on top of him.

"Whew, that was close." The girl breathed as her breasts bounced a bit. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah." he nodded as he got from under her. "And my name's not kid, it's Nathaniel, but my friends call me Neo."

"Nevada." The woman greeted with a small nod.

"Nice to meet you." he said as they began to climb up the ladder.

"So what brings ya here Neo?" Nevada asked him while climbing in front of him.

"Like i said. The weird energy around here." the boy told her as they came to a giant chasm. Using the dark power he made rock fragments to form a bridge. "I've been studying it for awhile."

The woman looked at him in shock as he walked across the bridge, then a Nevermore flew to him and landed on his shoulder.

"Report." He replied.

"Three intruders have trespassed on your glorious ground Master, in the farthest corner of this place. I recommend swift action."

"Got it." he nodded as the crow flew off. "Let's go Nevada!" The two ran into the next room and saw the same big nosed guy and the dog chatting.

"At least now we don't have to worry about that pipsqueak." The man spoke as the dog barked a bit.

"Don't count on it asshole." Neo spoke.

The two jumped when they saw him. "What the?!"

"Surprised to see me?" Neo grinned. "You should be."

"But how!? We saw you fall into our trap!" The man snapped.

"Like i said before, this place is under my control." he said, dark flames flaring around his hand.

"What is going on?" They heard a snappy female tone behind the two goons.

The boy growled as he readied himself. "So, the final boss appears. Figures it's a snotty little bitch."

The two goons moved back as a dark cyan haired girl approached, her eyes were cyan while her spandex suit hugged her sexy body, round curves with wide hips, thick legs with a supple peach shaped ass with bouncing E-cup breasts.

"She's Vivian." Nevada said. "She's the boss' right hand woman."

Vivan gazed at the two with a neutral expression while a hand on her right cheek. "Hmmmm...so you must be the boy my idiotic dumbos couldn't pulverize huh?"

"Not that they could." Neo said as he held up a hand and choke held it, dark fire flaring around it, causing the big nosed man to choke and gag. "I'm not exactly 'fully' human."

His aggression and persona interested Vivian as a sly yet dark grin formed on her lips. "Well, aren't you a bad boy? You look like my type."

"Not interested." he said, tightening his grip. "You're not worthy to even be in my presence. Mortal." the boy's voice turned deep when he uttered that word.

Vivian knew she was out of her league to fight Neo, his aura radiated a ton of power. "Hm...very well, if that's how it is." The bag she had in her arms dropped a bit before tossing it to Neo. "Take the treasure back."

The boy let go of the man who was hacking on the ground. "You think i'm letting you out of here without a fight? No way."

"Then I suppose you leave me no choice." Vivian spoke as she grabbed two fire medals. "Nychus, Lambeo!" She tossed the medals and summoned her fire duo.

"Those are my vivosaurs!" Nevada yelled.

Neo glared before pulling his team out. "Spinax, Shanshan, Gorgo crush them!" Tossing his wind and fire team, they emerged with roars. Roaring himself Neo allowed the dark energy as it engulfed his dinos and changed them.

Spinax now was black and red with purple striped and body was bigger and had geode armor. Gorgo looked like she came from a day of the dead festival with brilliant colors and skulls floating around her. And shanshan looked dramatically different, she looked a dragon with volcano skin and veins of pink lava all over her body, and large pink feather crown on her head.

Needless to say, the BB bandits gawked at their new powerful forms. "What the?" Vivian breathed.

"Dark energy takeover complete, dark super evolution successful. Giga Spinax, Gorgo Muerto and Rex Queen, rise!" Neo roared.

The three dark vivosaurs roared as they await their masters command.

"Gorgo Muerto, use skull fire!" neo ordered, the dinosaur roared as the skulls floating around it circled her head and formed gates as black fire passed through them and blasted Lambeo. The herbivore roared in agony as it felt its flesh burning in its helpless position.

"Nychus attack Gorgo Muerto! Use Nychus Venom." Vivian yelled.

The raptor predator charged at Gorgo and jumped. Its claws sunk into her flesh, but screeched in pain as it jumped back and hopped around, its claws melted.

"Heh. Giga spinax, use Dark Spinax Giga on Nychus." Neo laughed.

The dark spine predator roared as he slammed his jaws down on Nychus, crushing its ribs as the predator screeched in agony. He released it and started bashing his sides against the fire predator as it stumbled into Lambeo who later was engulfed in the flames with the herbivore.

Seeing his opponents defeated, Neo called back his vivos and tipped his hat. "All too easy."

Vivian and her goons gawked before she glared. "You haven't beaten us yet fool." She and the two ran past them and out of the temple. "Snivels! Rex! Get back here!"

Neo grinned as he flashed in front of her. "One more thing vivian, next time, remember." he leaned to her ear. "Don't fuck with a god." he growled as he punched her in the stomach, hard. She was sent flying to the boys as they were blasted out of the temple. He grinned in satisfaction as he saw Nevada kneel and pick up her medals.

"Oh man..." She sighed sadly.

"You'll be able to repair them. I made sure that my dark vivosaurs didn't damage them permanently." Neo told her, taking the Medallion of good and evil and looking for it's keyhole.

"You could have at least took it easier on them." Nevada shook her head while pocketing her medals.

"It's not in my nature to hold back." the boy stated.

"Even if you would try to kill my dinos?" She countered.

"There's no other way to show one's opponent respect than to give it your all to keep them at bay." he added. "It's what i was taught." Nevada sighed a bit before before Neo found a slot hole for the medallion.

He pressed it in and it turned and acted like a combination lock, then the wall glowed purple and opened up. The room behind the wall glowed purple while they saw ten tablets lined up on a stone table.

"That must be them." Nevada stated.

"And from the looks of it." Neo noticed as he picked one up, causing the energy surrounding the temple started to disappear. "They're why it's going crazy in here."

"You should take them with you." Nevada said. "If the BB bandits get them, there's no telling what chaos they're create."

"Good point." the boy nodded, putting them in his bag, the temple returning to normal.

"Hey neo." Nevada spoke.

"Yeah?" He asked before she planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a green lip mark.

"Thanks for getting me out of that room." She winked before walking out.

"Uh...you're welcome." he blushed.

As he left the temple he rummaged through the bag the bandits dropped, and saw a statue. "What is this thing?"

The statue looked ancient and carved with green lining and had spines on its body.

"Weird." he said. "It looks tacky."

As he carried it he saw his friends waiting for him at the chief's tent.

"Hubby!" Trixie squealed as she tackled him and smothered his face in kisses.

"Hey Trixie." he smiled, holding her close.

"Glad to see you're okay bud." Holt smiled as he helped me up.

"Yeah, that was one of the weirdest things i've ever seen." Neo stated.

"Oh, you brought it back, Digadig!" The chief spoke happily while holding the golden key up from the bag. "Now our treasures will be safe. I thank you from the bottom of my diga heart young fighter."

"You're welcome." he said. "But what's this?" he pulled out the idol.

"Ah, one of our greatest treasures we have protected for years." The man smiled. "Why don't you take it digadig, as a gift for saving our temple."

"Sure." the boy smirked.

(later.)

In his room Neo put the idol on his shelf and smiled. "It makes my room feel a little more lived in."

"That it does." Trixie smiled before hugging him from behind.

"I wonder what else i should do today." he said as he sat on the bed with her, turning on the TV. On it was a report on the level up battles.

"Well...I have one thing in mind." Trixie grinned, approaching as she sat on his lap.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking at her. "What would that be?"

She gave a giggle before her dress came a bit loose, showing a strap of her deep blue lacy bra from her right shoulder. "What do you think hubby?"

The boy sighed, shaking his head. "Shoulda known."

"You seem disinterested." She spoke while leaning on him.

"No, just amused." he chuckled.

Trixie giggled as she let her dress fall a bit to show her bra. "I think I'm gonna enjoy being a prostitute hubby."

"I know you are." the boy smiled, kissing her deeply.

Trixie moaned and kissed him back as she slid a hand into his pants and stroked his dick.

Neo groaned, feeling himself harden. "I bet you want a bunch of guys surrounding you, cocks out and fucking your holes every way possible."

"That does sound hot." she grinned.

The boy chuckled before hearing knocks at the door. "Who could that be?" He got up and opened the door and saw multiple guys.

"Is this where Trixie lives?" One guy asked.

"Huh?" trixie asked, confused.

"Remember back at the shop, we were some of the guys that groped your awesome tits." Another guy spoke.

"Oh yeah." she nodded. "So I take you boys want more hmm?"

"That's it." they told her.

"Hubby?" Trixie grinned.

"Have at it, I think this will be fun to watch." Neo grinned as he sat at a chair.

Trixie licked her lips and wiggled a finger. "Come on in boys."

The guys walked in as the girl dropped her skirt. They surrounded her as they groped her breasts, ass and kissing and licking her neck, cheeks and stomach.

The girl moaned, feeling pleasure blow through her system. One guy cupped her cheeks before slamming his lips to her own while forcing his tongue in her mouth. She moaned happily and kissed him back while stroking his chest. She heard belts unbuckling and saw them pull their pants down as their softened cocks hung.

"Start pleasing us slut." One grinned and pushed her on her knees.

Trixie grinned as she grabbed two cocks and began pumping them.

Then one guy presented his to her face. "Suck it." She licked her lips before engulfing it all down her throat and bobbed her head with slurps.

"Mmmm!" the slut moaned, bobbing her head.

"Fuck this sluts got a mouth." the man moaned.

"And such soft hands." one of the other guys said.

One grabbed a handful of her silky hair before wrapping it around his cock and pumped it. "Oh fuck her hair is so silky."

And two rubbed their cocks against her tits. Trixie purred and pulled them close as she sunk thier dicks in between her large pillows and pumped them both.

"Shit, her tits are even better!" they moaned.

The whore moaned as she desired more, pulling the two she stroked, she opened her mouth wider and shoved their dicks in her throat as well, now sucking on three delicious cocks.

"Oh god!" they moaned, humping her mouth and holding her head still.

Two others moved behind Trixie as they lined their dicks up to her ass and pussy before ramming their way in.

The girl's eyes widened, then rolled backwards as she felt herself lose control.

"Jesus her ass is fucking tight!" One man groaned while slapping her ass cheeks.

"Her cunt is sucking my cock!" The other moaned in delight.

The men flipped her on her back as two more guys shoved into her ass and pussy as well, others grabbed her hands and she stroked three cocks in each hand, three encased their rods in her breasts with five using her hair to masterbate. The rest crowded her as they rubbed their dicks around Trixies silky skin body.

"Mmmmmm!" she moaned, loving it all.

"Oh her pussy is amazing!" One moaned.

"Her hair is so soft." Another moaned.

"Her mouth is so wet." A guy bit his lip.

"Her ass is like a vice grip!" A male gasped.

"Let's give this whore a ride she'll never forget!" A guy moaned.

The men all roared in agreement and they went absolutely buck wild. Cocks slapping her skin, rubbing together, pounding her holes, adding hot friction to her skin. Trixie was in heaven as she embraced her slutty side.

"I'm gonna cum!" one guy groaned.

"Me too!" Another agreed.

"Together! Let's fill and paint this slut with our cum!" A male yelled.

They all roared and spewed inside her, filling her up and spewing all over her. They panted and stroked themselves to spray the last bit of cum on her before they left, leaving bags and sacs full of cash. Trixie laid there, cum dripping off her body and spurted from her holes.

Neo grinned and laid back. "Now this is how you satisfy a girl without lifting a finger."

(later...)

Neo left Trixie to rest, but kept his door opened in case if anyone wants to have a go at her. He went to the fight arena to sign up for his level-up battle. He had finished his cleaning test and was ready.

"Excellent work on your cleaning test." Tiffany smiled. "Your opponent for your level-up battle is waiting for you at the door."

"Let's do this." he grinned, popping his neck.

He walked in before seeing the familiar sight of a redhead. "Well, looks like you showed up in time."

"Nevada?" he said in surprise. "You're my opponent?"

"Level 3 master in the flesh." She grinned while flipping one of her medals.

"Oh joy." the boy said in slight 'oh shit' tone.

"While I was impressed you clobbered the BB bandits, my vivosaurs want a re-match with you, and they can be quite aggressive." She grinned with a glint in her glasses.

"We'll see. Those three you saw earlier? Those are my weakest vivosaurs." Neo smirked, flipping Zonga Zonga's medal in his hand and showing it to her. "This, is my strongest."

Neveda's shades fell as the eyes widened. "No...that's impossible..."

"What's impossible?" he asked, putting the medal away.

"I thought the legends of Zonga was a myth...but to see his medal..." She breathed.

"Oh trust me, you don't wanna meet him, truth be told he can be a total dick." the boy chuckled. "No offense bud."

'Be grateful my master has you for his vessel or I would be out devouring your soul.' The dark vivosaur growled.

"Well, let's get this over with." Nevada said, walking out of the hall.

The two entered the arena with the crowd cheering. "And we're down to our final match for the level three fighting!" Slate announced. "And for this final duel, we have our adventurous Nevada, fighting our level two fighter, the master of Shadows, Neo!"

"Let's go, Lambeo, Nychus, U-Raptor!" Nevada called, sending out her vivosaurs.

"Heh, take 'em down Zonga Zonga!" Neo called, launching the beast forward.

The mighty dino emerged before releasing a ear shattering roar, the roar itself paled the viewers.

"What kind of vivosaur is that!?" Johnson gasped.

"I don't know." Slate replied.

"Alright Zonga, use Evil Horn on Lambeo." Neo ordered.

The dino looked back at him and huffed, laying down on his stomach and laid there.

The audience blinked as neo stood there for a moment. "...Zonga, I said use Evil horn!"

Turning back to him he got a death glare, then the dino actually started going to sleep!

"Is Neo's dinosaur...sleeping?" Slate asked in confusion.

"Grrrrr! Get your ass moving dumbass!" Neo yelled while flailing his arms.

Nevada didn't know what was going on, but she took this opening to attack. "Nychus, Nychus Venom! U-Raptor, U-Venom!" The fired raptors screeched as they charged and slashed at Zonga while kicking him, injecting their poison.

The dark vivosaur just laid there and let the damage roll of his back, cracking an eye open he lumbered up and opened his giant maw. Then several small red and purple energy orbs made a large one, which he ate, then sent a humongous beam at the three beasts.

"Look out!" Nevada shouted as she dove away. The beam hit the three vivosaurs as they screeched in the blast they dissolved into nothing. The beam even blasted through the arena walls and demolished anything in its path.

"That...that was like the tailed beast bomb!" neo gasped. "You can do that?!" Zonga scoffed and laid back down again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nevada screamed as they witnessed three piles of dust where her vivosaurs were. "My vivosaurs!"

The beast growled, walking over to the piles of dust and breathed on them, causing them to reappear.

"Nychus, Lambeo, U-raptor!" She cried and hugged their snouts. "Oh god..."

Zonga turned to his fighter. "Next time, do not summon me unless it is worth my time." he growled before returning to his medal.

The crowd was utterly silent before Slate spoke. "Uh...the winner...is Neo."

Neo looked down at his dark vivosaur. "He acted on his own accord, i...i couldn't control him."

A little later, he returned to the lobby with Nevada, she didn't look too happy while her arms were crossed and looking to the side. "You won Neo...congratulations."

"Yeah...sorry about Zonga, i had no idea he was that...rebellious." the boy apologized.

"Rebellious? He killed my vivosaurs!" She snapped.

"That's just it! He's never done that till now." he explained. "He was actually pretty chill up till now."

Nevada shook her head as she got his new license and flipped it to him as he caught it. "Level 3 now, the Ravines are open to you. Have fun." She spoke bitterly before walking out.

Neo pulled out zonga's medal and gripped it tightly, black fire around his hand. "What are you doing?" nokor asked.

"Gimme one good reason why i shouldn't destroy this thing." neo snapped.

"Zonga is our only chance we have to kill my father, if you destroy him, we won't win." The dark side of him explained.

"He disobeyed me." the boy snapped again.

"Zonga doesn't listen to humans, only to me." Nokor replied.

"I am you remember? So by default, he should obey me." neo growled, tightening his grip.

"You try to destroy me, I will come out and devour you myself." Zonga warned.

Neo simply tightened more, causing a crack to form. "Try me."

'Gah! How dare you!' Zonga growled as the medal started shining.

The boy snarled as he gave a quick squeeze as he heard Zonga roar in pain as more cracks followed on his medal. "Oh, did that hurt dipshit? Wonder how high your screams go." Slowly, his grip was going beyond what he was capable of.

The medal was close to shattering as the creature screamed in agony so loud it could be heard from outside, which was heard by holt, rosie and nevada.

"Heh, your screams are music to my ears Zonga." Neo smirked as he was prepared to crush the medal.

"What was that?!" Rosie asked, running inside with the other two.

"Give me a moment you three, I'm dealing with my disobedient vivosaur." Neo spoke as he was slowly bending Zonga's medal.

"What are you doing?!" Holt snapped, snatching the medal away. Zonga was able to breath in relief as he felt utterly weak from his medals condition.

"Zonga refused to listen to me, I'm simply putting him in his place." Neo glared.

"So this is how you discipline your vivosaurs?" Nevada said.

He shook his head. "My vivosaurs are my friends, zonga, it's clear he doesn't want my friendship." He gazed at the clicked medal in Holt's hands. "You know what Holt? You keep him, you'll see how much of a pain he can be." He passed the others and walked out of the arena.

"Is he really that bad?" Rosie asked. Holt gazed at the medal as it pulsed a bit from the damages.

"We'll worry about that later, lets get him to the cleaning room to fix his medal." Holt spoke.

(after fixing zonga's medal)

It was probably about two hours for Holt to repair the medal to former glory as he sighed while wiping his head. "There..."

"He will pay..." the vivosaur growled.

"Why are you always so callus? This is why he left you, you brought this on yourself man." the blonde told him.

"Do not lecture me Mortal! I am Zonga, the dark vivosaur, the God of darkness! Nothing will stand in my way for my goals!" The beast growled.

"You really are a piece of work, no wonder Neo doesn't want you." Holt sighed.

"I don't need anyone! Not from you or your whore or that imposter of a master!" The dark dino snapped.

Holt glared at the medal before snatching it. "How dare you call Rosie a whore...you know what? If you really think you can handle yourself out in the world...let's see if you can." He walked out of the fossil center and headed for the docks.

"Holt, what's going on?" Rosie asked, as she and nevada met him there.

"Neo was right, this guy is a total dick." Holt growled. "If he really wants to be free, then I'll give him it. I wouldn't do this to any vivosaur...but Zonga's an acception!" He threw all his might as the medal flung in the air before splashing into the sea.

The medal sank to the bottom with a small clink sound, but then the medal glowed as the beast transformed back. Looking up through the water, a small tear could be seen dripping from it's eye as it curled up in a ball and shivered at the bottom of the bay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rivet Ravine**

Things have been more quiet and more peaceful after Neo ditched Zongazonga, due to his disrespectful attitude he had towards the fighter, Neo knew it was a mistake to ever have for his team.

"So what do you want to do today?" Trixie asked him as they laid on the bed, both were naked.

"Well, now that I leveled up, I was thinking of visiting Rivet Ravines." Neo replied.

"Okay. I'll go with you." The girl smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"That's fine, but wear something small and tight for your sexy body." Neo purred, grasping her large butt.

"Yes master." She nodded, getting up she started putting on some clothes, which was just a small tank tops that struggled to hold her bust, hot red extremely short shorts that had a hard time containing her luscious ass, a pair of sneakers and lastly a baseball cap.

"Now that is a sexy outfit my dear." Neo grinned, hugging her behind and groped her bust. "Hope there's no bra or panties under them."

"There wasn't enough space for it." She purred.

"Good, and you're almost tempting me to fuck you in public at the ravines for all the people to see." The fighter chuckled.

Trixie pushed her breasts up against his chest. "My moans will echo throughout that canyon."

"And that will lure horny people to us and join us to fuck in an orgy." Neo purred, slapping her ass.

"Sounds Good." She purred as she grabbed her purse and walked away.

The two exited the hotel to head for the docks for their time at the new dig site. Already with rixie's attire, she was getting stares of lust and delight while they drooled with hearts in their eyes.

Her ass bounced and her breasts swayed back and forth as both she and Neo took the boat to the dig site.

When they arrived to the ravines, it was a massive place of endless canyons and cliffs beyond what they imagine.

"Well, Let's get some fossils." Neo smiled as they got off the boat.

"Alright kiddos!" They heard the voice of a man who was with some fighters. "Set out and bring me eight fossils! Hop to it!" They cheered and took off.

"Should we do it?" Trixie asked.

"Don't see why not." Neo replied as they approached him. "Sir, what is going on?"

"Ah, newbies to the site are we? Well, I assigned those fighters to bring me eight fossils of any kind to me. If you do, I will give them a new special tactic for finding fossils."

"Sounds Like fun." Trixie purred to her master.

"Alright, let's do it." He nodded as they walked off.

As they searched for fossils, Trixie kept having Fighters trying to get the same ones she wanted, so she used her charms to make them give it to her.

"Care if you two boys give me those fossils?" Trixie asked sweetly to two males.

"Well...we found these first.." The first male blushed.

The girl walked up to them and leaned forward, pulling at her shirt collar. "If you do, I'll show you what I have packing under this tank top."

Both grew a small bulge in their pants. "Deal!" they quickly replied and held their fossils to her.

As she took them, she then pulled her top up and gave them a good peek at her huge globes. "Behold, paradise." She purred.

Both males drooled as their bulges grew. "I would give anything for a titjob." The second breathed.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Anything." Both nodded.

"Gimme any fossils you got, and I'll give you one." She then pointed to a cave near them. "In there." the two sped off with a dust trail in the caves.

Trixie smiled as she took off her shirt and stuck it in her pocket, walking inside the dark cave to stalk her prey.

Meanwhile with Neo, he was almost done, he just had to find one more rock. "Okay now where is another one?" He wondered aloud.

"Try looking at the walls." His spinax spoke. "Fossils tend to stay on walls."

"Okay Let's try that." He nodded, scanning the wall, getting a ping. "Please Don't be a rock…" he dug up the area, and to his relief, it was a fossil rock.

"Ha Ha!" He shouted. "Eight fossils all here!"

He walked back to the man as the elder grinned. "Ah, by that glint in your eye, I say you have eight fossils."

"Right here." The boy grinned, showing the fossils.

"Nice work." The man spoke. "Now, to give you the special tactic for finding fossils." He moved to the side. "Here it comes!" the left. "Better get ready!" To the right. "For the firehose knowledge I will put in your head!" He moved in front and held an emerald ring up as it shined in his eyes, "Alakazoeeeee!"

Lightning struck Neo as he felt himself get electrocuted and fell to the ground. "Owww." He groaned.

"Heheh, don't worry kid, headaches happen to everyone when I use it." The man chuckled as he helped him up. "Now you'll be able to identify your rocks elements by the color they are."

"That'll come in handy for real." neo smiled as he rubbed his head. "Now I wonder how Trixie is doing…"

"Coming Master!" He heard her call as she came to him, she had her tank top back on but her body was a little sticky, and she had a white glob on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" He grinned in amusement.

"I weaseled myself a few fossils." She smiled, swiping the remaining glob of cum off her cheek and licking it off her finger. "Boys will do anything for a tit job."

Soon after, the man gave Trixie the same knowledge he gave neo. After that, they resumed their fossil hunt in the canyons. As they explored, Neo saw someone familiar.

"Hey look, it's Holt!" Trixie smiled.

"What do you know." neo spoke as they approached the blond. "Holt!"

"Huh?" the boy blinked and turned to see the two. "Hey, Neo, Hey Tri….tri…." his face bloomed red by her attire.

"Oh, you like my new look?" She asked, drawing special attention to the breasts she had just used to jack a few guys with.

"Y...Yeah." he gulped. "That makes you look...fucking sexy."

"Thanks." She smiled, licking his cheek. "Where's Rosie?"

"S-She's back at the main section of the island. She couldn't pass her fighters test, so...i came down here to find fossils for her to use for her next fight." The blonde explained.

"Aw aren't you sweet." Trixie smiled. "So, any other reason you're here for?"

"Well, I was also called by my uncle in the caves." Holt pointed to the entrance. "Apparently someone has destroyed his minecarts that go around the mines."

"That sounds like something the BB Bandits would do." Neo mentioned.

"They took the 4th tunnel, the cart that goes there is missing." Holt mentioned as well.

"We should probably help him find it." Neo nodded. "Come on Trixie."

The three entered the tunnels of the caverns as they saw a large tubby man with a mustache. "Uncle!" Holt called.

The man looked up and saw the three. "Holt my boy, any luck with the fugitives?"

"No, but I brought help. This is Neo and Trixie. The ones I told you about." Holt explained.

"Hi." The two with him waved.

"Fine to meet ya you two." The man nodded. "So my nephew filled ya in on what's going on yes?"

"Yeah, and from the sound of it, it's got the B.B. Bandits written all over it." Neo nodded.

"Yes, and they took my cart down to where the rarest fossils are, and they destroyed my other carts." he gestured to the others demolished. "And to add insult to injury, they took my prized tools!"

"Seriously?" Holt asked. "That's just low."

"Maybe we can help you find the tools." Neo suggested.

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Mcjunker told him.

"My uncle has two tools, but we saw three take the three routes in the mines." Holt pointed to three sections.

"Well then, we'll have to split up. Trixie, you take the tunnel on the left, Holt take the tunnel on the right and I'll go through the middle tunnel." Neo told the two.

"Right." they nodded and went their separate ways.

As Neo started scanning for the tools he wasn't having much luck, just getting a bunch of Iron ore rocks. "This is getting tiresome…" he growled. "Sigh...just hope Holt or Trixie are faring better than I am with this search."

Meanwhile with Holt he wasn't having much luck either, but then he finally found one of the tools. "Found it!" He cheered. "Let's hope neo or Trixie found the last one."

With trixie, she looked around the tunnels before seeing a blip on her sonar. She dug up where it was and found the second tool. "Yes!" She cheered and took it.

As they met back up, Neo came stumbling out of the middle tunnel, covered in dirt.

"What happened to you?" Holt asked.

"The B.B. Bandits set a trip mine in the tunnel, and I triggered it." He said.

"Are you okay hubby?" Trixie asked while holding him close to her voluptuous body.

"Yeah…" he sighed. 'You could've stopped the rubble.' Neo grumbled to his dark counterpart.

'Heh, sorry. But you know how I am, seeing destruction and so on is a show to watch.' He replied.

Sighing Neo got up and brought the tools to Mcjunker.

"You found my tools. Thanks to the three of you." The man smiled. "Now it'll take some time to get these carts repaired, so you three can pass the time digging or something."

"Alright then." The boy nodded, he then walked over to Trixie and took her hand. "Come with me, Trixie."

"Yes master." She nodded as he took her to one of the tunnels and into an open area. "So, what are we doing?" She grinned.

The boy simply grinned. "Strip for me, I want to drill that tight ass."

Purring, Trixie pulled off her top as her breasts bounced, and shimmied out her pants with her ass bouncing as well. She then turned around and got on her hands and knees, laying her head on the ground and left her ass in the air.

"Sexy." The boy spoke, unzipping his pants as his hard dick sprung before gripping her hips, slamming into her asshole. Groaning at the tightness he thrusted in and out like an animal.

Trixie moaned like a slut as she was being fucked, letting her moans filled the cavern. "Yess! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She moaned.

It was only a few minutes into their little fuck fest as they were soon met with other fighters drawn to trixies moans.

"Looks like we have spectators." Neo grinned, whispering in her ear.

Trixie smiled as she showed just how slutty she was, screaming 'yes!' Over and over. The screams alone with her body being fucked made the males have tents in their pants and approach the two with lust and need.

"That's right, moan slut, moan like your life depends on it." Neo growled to her, thrusting faster as dirt started to cover Trixie's sweaty body.

Trixie cried out with lust and desire as she needed more pleasure, it was soon fulfilled when the males came up to her. "Mind If we fuck her?"

"Try her mouth, she sucks like a pro." Neo told them.

Three of them freed their dicks and shoved them into Trixies mouth. The woman moaned loudly, sucking with slurps on the three rods while bobbing her head.

"So good!" The guys moaned, their dicks pulsing like mad.

Neo moaned by the sight before two more moved next to him and shoved their dicks in Trixie's ass with him. This caused Trixie to scream and suck harder, almost biting down on the cocks in her mouth and sucked them down her throat.

"Fuck, you two couldn't resist her ass huh?" neo groaned, pulling the two closer to shove deeper in her ass.

"It looks awesome, it feels even better." One said.

"Nnngh, even more so with our dicks inside at once." The other moaned, their shafts pulsing and rubbing around in her hole together.

Neo's eyes rolled back. "Shit I'm gonna cum!"

"Us too!" The other males gasped.

As they groaned they all came inside her ass and throat, filling her up and allowing her to have a snack, then they pulled out and sprayed her body with the rest of their cum, globs falling on her sticky and mud and sweat covered body as she panted on the ground, tongue dangling, eyes closed and cum dripping from her ass. The males sighed and dressed before leaving some money for her services and left them.

Neo smiled and left her to rest as well, walking down the tunnel back to Mcjunker, it was time to hunt down some cart thieves.


End file.
